The Red Yoshi's Inkventures: The Final Fight
by Dry-Bower-001
Summary: It's the final push to collect the last Crystal Star! After Erick's suicide and Will's tale of Octunyr, Red begins to slip farther and farther away from the Inklings that trust him. More mystery ensues when a character from Red's past returns to life. You won't want to miss the final chapter!
1. Prologue

"You little pains!" Grodus yelled, throwing Crysto and Crysycle to the ground, having easily overpowered them. "Even if I did accept back into the Secret Society of X-Nauts, you'd be too weak to even take on the Red Yoshi!" He slammed his staff into the ground, firmly and turned to TEC and the Squid Sisters.

"Even in my most paranoid moments, I never thought for a second my own computer would betray me." Grodus told TEC. "There's only one thing we can do, now. X-Nauts, initiate the deletion initiative."

"Got it, boss!" Two X-Nauts agreed.

"You monster!" Marie yelled.

"What are we going to do to him?" Callie asked.

"What am I going to do to him?" Grodus repeated. "I am going to deal with this malfunctioning menace by **deleting him!** "

" **NO!"** The Squid Sisters cried. **"TEC!"**

"No." TEC began to say his last words. "It does not end here, Squid Sisters. You can still save the world form Sir Grodus' wrath. Good luck…" He finished.

"TEC!" The Squid Sisters cried his name out one last time.

"Don't be so distraught, Squid Sisters." Grodus ordered. "He was only a computer. Anyway, there's something very important we need you for."

"Wait!" Marie realized. "You don't mean…"

"No!" Callie urged. "Anything but that!"

" **Graah haa haa!"** Grodus cackled. "X-Nauts, escort these two to the launching pad. I have to deal with these traitors." The X-Nauts nodded and escorted the Squid Sisters out. "Now, for you two. You will be transported back to Crystal City promptly. May Dr. Phun have mercy on you."

* * *

"Got it." Dr. Phun finished on the phone. "Crystallpher!"

"What?" The Crystal King angrily asked.

"News from the moon." He explained. "The Red Yoshi and his friends have been terminated."

"What does that mean for the Crystal People and I?"

"That means that this city is the first of many to be taken by the soon-to-be powerful X-Naut-Octarian Empire."

* * *

"Yes. Affirmative." Grodus agreed. "Stand by for orders." He hung up and turned to an X-Naut. "That was our double-agent. They say that there is no evidence that the Red Yoshi and his friends survived the demolition of the mountain."

"That's good news, boss!" An X-Naut agreed.

"Shut up, I have to make a call." Grodus picked up the phone again. "This is Sir Grodus. Make plans to move into the wreckage of Octarian Mountain and find those Crystal Stars. With the Red Yoshi gone, now we can finally take the world over!"

* * *

 _ **Episode III**_

 _ **The Final Fight**_

" _Some people want me to be heads or tails_

 _I say no way, try again another day_

 _I should be happy, not tipping the scales_

 _I just won't play, letting my life get away_

 _If you wanna train me, like an animal_

 _Better keep your eye on my every move_

 _There's no need to be so damn cruel_

 _Baby, you got nothing to prove_

 _I'm no fool, no, I'm not a follower_

 _I don't take things as they come_

 _If they bring me down_

 _Life can be cruel, if you're a dreamer_

 _I just wanna have some fun_

 _Don't tell me what could be done_

 _You know you like it but it drives you insane_

 _You know you like it but it drives you insane_

 _You know you like it but you're scared of the shame_

 _What you want, what you gonna do?_

 _You know you like it but it drives you insane_

 _Follow me 'cause you know that you wanna feel the same_

 _You know you like it but it drives you insane_

 _ **What you want, what you gonna do?"**_

\- DJ Snake and AlunaGeorge, You Know You Like It

* * *

It was 12:23 PM. Red and the other Inklings sat in silence aboard the Excess Express. Robbie and Paul sat across from Red while the girls slept it off. Red was listening to his music, staring into The Tyrant's Gem.

"Well, Ma'an?" Robbie asked.

"What song does he have on?" Paul asked.

Robbie tossed him Red's phone. "Take a wild guess."

"Wow." Robbie nodded. "I was right."

"Look at him!" Paul remarked. "Staring into that thing, sucking the very life out of him."

"He's been through a lot." Robbie admitted. "He blames himself for Erick's suicide."

"It's taken a lot out of all of us, especially Aimee." Paul agreed. "Poor little Aimee. She's the youngest out of all of us, and she's probably seen the most death." Aimee was sleeping soundly, before she began to rock back and forth wildly. At that point, Red threw his headphones off, causing his music to blare dully through the train car.

"Aimee!" Red ran to her side. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Aimee dismissed, embracing him.

"Another Erick nightmare?"

"…Yeah. That's all."

"You gonna be okay?"

"I'll sleep it off."

"Good." Red agreed. "Sleep well." He kissed her forehead, leaving her to herself. He reconnected his music, and continued to stare into the gem.

"Wow." Paul let a word slip.

"I know." Robbie agreed. His phone suddenly buzzed. He glanced at it, before a confused look rested on his face.

"What's up?"

"Just got a text."

"From who?"

" **Emilyra."**


	2. Chapter VII: Sketchy Shiver City

"Red!" Professor Frankly greeted, as the Inklings filed into his house. "Good to see you!"

"Hey!" Goombella scanned over the team. "Weren't there seven of you?"

"Erick…" Red explained. "He took his life."

" **Omigosh!"** Goombella realized. "That's so sad!"

"Were you able to get the Garnet Star?" Frankly asked in excitement.

"Right here!" Red pulled it out to show it off. "We've been to the door already, and all signs point to Crystal City for the Crystal Star."

"Red!" Aimee pointed. "Your phone!"

"Right." Red checked the message.

"Red! **RED!** It's gotten bad! We know where we are! The Moon! That's right! MOON! Anyway, we found out why the X-Nauts need us. In order to resurrect the demon, they need our-"

"What happened?" Paul asked. "Callie and Marie wouldn't cut off abruptly for no good reason!"

"Maybe because they were cut off!" Red realized. "Our priorities are simple. Get the Crystal Stars, seal the Thousand-Year Door and rescue the Squid Sisters. Got it, team?"

"Yeah!" They all cheered.

"Red!" Frankly called, "Just a second, boy. I overheard you need to get to the moon."

"That's right." Red agreed. "Know how we can get there?"

"There's a cannon to get there not too far from Crystal City. Once you get the Crystal Star, you may want to head to the moon to save the Squid Sisters." Frankly advised.

"Got it." Red nodded. "We good to go?"

"Red?" Abbie asked. "I know this is short-notice, but how do we get the Crystal City?"

"Oh." Gyanna realized. "That does present a problem."

"Whatever!" Red dismissed. "Ishnail will know. Let's go find him!"

* * *

"Red!" Ishnail welcomed him in. "Good to see you! What brings you here?"

"Urgency." Red explained. "The urge to save the world."

"Got it." Ishnail showed his attentiveness. "Where you need to go?"

"Crystal City." Robbie cut in. "How we get there, Ma'an?"

"Let me have a look here." Ishnail pulled out an old, tattered book. "Uh, you can't."

"What?" Aimee asked. "There has to be a way!"

"Actually, you're in luck!" He read further. "There's a pipe in Rogueport Sewers that will take you to Shiver City. From there, you can get to Crystal City."

"Sounds good!" Paul agreed. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, there's one more thing." Ishnail added. "There's a massive stone blocking the pipe. You need to break it with something, and that dinky hammer won't do."

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Gyanna asked. "Get a better hammer?"

"That's exactly it." Ishnail agreed. "Don't know where you get one, but you'll need one."

"I get the picture." Abbie agreed. "Red, we need to get you a better hammer."

"Well, let's go find one!" Red figured. "Thanks again, Ishnail."

"No prob, man!" Ishnail waved. "Good luck!" Red and the Inklings exited the alley to find a Goomba with a large chest.

"You Red Yoshi?"

"That's me."

"Package for ya."

"Gee, thanks." Red paid the Goomba. "What could it be?"

"Well, it's for you, so open it!" Gyanna urged.

"Okay." Red opened it, and jumped in. **Mistake!**

* * *

"Red!" It was Toadette, and Red instantly knew he was inside a chest.

"Oh, Toadette!" Red's hammer was sitting next to him, "What's up?"

"Heard you needed an upgrade!" She pulled the chain, spear and spike ball off his old hammer, slapping it onto a new one. This hammer was a lot cooler looking. It was red, and the ends were covered in gold. "Take this! This is the Ultra Hammer. This allows you to shatter stone like glass! You just wind up like the Super Hammer and unleash it!"

Red gave it a swing, like a baseball bat. "It's so light!"

"Light, but powerful!" Toadette affirmed. "There's one more thing, though. This is the last time I'll see you."

"What?" Red asked.

"I know." Toadette agreed. "It really sucks. Good luck saving the Squid Sisters and getting the Crystal Stars. Tell Robbie I say hi!" She snapped, sending Red back.

"Uhh…" Red moaned.

"You okay, Ma'an?" Robbie asked. "Nice hammer there! That looks like it could do some damage!"

"There's no time to waste." Red agreed. "To the sewers!"

* * *

"Here we are!" Red agreed. "The big stone."

"Behind this: The pipe to Shiver City." Aimee added.

"What are you waiting for?" Gyanna asked. "Get to it!"

"Right!" Red agreed. "Sorry." He ran towards the stone, giving it a kick with his Ultra Boots, denting the stone. He wound up with his hammer, smashing the stone to bits with his hammer.

"Wow!" Abbie noticed. "That thing's good."

"It is." Red agreed. "Let's get moving!"

* * *

"Here we are!" Paul emerged from the pipe. "Shiver Ci-"

"It's _FREEEEEEEZING!_ " Aimee shivered. "I can't believe it!"

"Let me see how cold it is." Gyanna checked a nearby thermometer. "Uh… It's way past the bottom!"

Robbie's phone vibrated, forcing him to check it. "Got a message."

"Who?" Red asked.

"Emilyra." Robbie answered. "She says to get warm clothes for the night. The gatekeeper won't let us leave the city, due to a threat on the mayor's life."

"Red!" A familiar voice called.

"Pennington!" Red recognized the penguin. "Forgot that you'd be visiting here."

"You kids look quite chilled." Pennington acknowledged. "I was just on my way to the store to pick up a jacket, I'll buy some for you kids! Call it my thanks for helping out on the Excess Express."

* * *

"How are they?" Pennington asked.

"Wow, I'm not actually cold!" Aimee realized.

"These jackets are top of the line." Gyanna read a tag. "They're pretty good, I've gotta say."

Robbie's phone buzzed again. "Uh-oh." He pulled it out, recognizing that it was Emilyra. "You'll need to spend the night somewhere. Check into the Shimmering Lake hotel."

"Send a message back." Red ordered. "Send the words as follows, 'Octunyr is alive. Where are you being held?' "

"Okay." Robbie sent the message. No immediate response.

"Nothing?" Paul asked.

"Nothing." Red answered.

"Tell me, Red." Pennington inquired. "Where are you folks staying the night? I can arrange for you to stay with us."

"Actually," Abbie spoke up. "We've heard a lot of things about the Shimmering Lake, we were going to stay there."

"Well, at least let me pay your way in!" Pennington offered. "It's the least I can do."

"Thanks, Pennington!" Red agreed. "That's a generous offer."

* * *

"This place is as nice as the stories say." Abbie looked around the large lobby, glancing everywhere.

"Let's just get to our room." Red ordered.

"May I take your bags, folks?" A penguin that worked at the hotel asked.

"Sure thing." Red thanked. "Up to Room 1106."

"No problem, sir." He motioned for a few others to come over and help him. The Inklings filed into the elevator, with Robbie holding up the back. They reached the penthouse suite. Spacious, wall-to-wall carpets, fancy furniture, the whole nine yards.

"Wow!" Aimee dropped her coat. "This place is huge!"

"You could get some serious thinking done in here." Paul examined the room from his intelligent prospective.

"Yeah, it's cool, whatever." Gyanna flopped down on a sofa.

"It's pretty neat." Abbie agreed. "Check out the view!"

"You guys can relax for the night." Pennington suggested. "If there's any trouble, you can me here." He handed Robbie a phone number and address.

"Thanks, Ma'an!" Robbie accepted. "We'll be sure to call." With a tip of his hat, Pennington exited. The next few hours went by quietly, as the Inklings enjoyed dinner and a TV movie. Around 10:00, Robbie's phone buzzed.

"Uh-oh." He muttered. "Red, Ma'an! Have a look. Emilyra."

"There is going to be an attempt on the mayor's life tonight." Red's eyes widened. "That's not good."

"Call Pennington!" Paul suggested.

"Good idea." Red dialed the number. "Pennington! This is Red. Get to City Hall with the police." Red hung up, and began to dress for the weather.

"Where are you going?" Aimee asked.

"The mayor's in trouble." Red flung his jacket on. "I'll try to be fast."

"Be careful." Aimee urged.

"I'll try." Red nodded.


	3. Chapter VII: Murder At Shimmering Lake

**_Chapter VII_**

 ** _The Crystal City Crisis_**

"I'm here." Red ran up to Pennington, who was standing with a group of cops behind a police line.

"Halt!" A penguin cop stopped Red. "No civilians beyond this area."

"It's okay." Pennington assured. "He's with me. Glad you could make it, Red."

"So, what's the situation?" Red asked.

"We've got the building under maximum security." Another penguin cop reported. "No one gets in without ID."

Suddenly, the windows of the second floors all shattered as fire blew threw them, triggering a loud, explosive sound.

"DOWN!" Two cops jumped on Red and Pennington as a security precaution.

"Thanks, mate!" Pennington thanked. He turned to see Red climb to his feet, and turn towards the building. "Where are you going?"

"The mayor's still in there!" Red reminded them. "I'm going to get him."

* * *

Red ran threw the burning building, searching for the mayor. "Hello?" Red yelled, but his voice could not be heard over the roaring fire that surrounded him.

"Help!" A voice called out in the distance. Red ran over and pulled a female penguin out.

"Where's the mayor?"

"Second floor!"

"Thanks." Red motioned for some firefighters to get her out. They ran in, hosing down the fiery foyer. Red flew up to the second floor, scanning for any signs of life. Nothing. "Dammit!" Red scoffed, flying out of the building, back to Pennington.

"Red!" Pennington spotted him. "Good work, fellow! Freeing the secretary allowed the firefighters to locate the mayor and get him out safely."

"We still lost four citizens during the initial explosion." A police officer explained.

"We could have lost four plus the mayor." Red reminded. "This isn't a happy day, but we still managed to evacuate a lot of people." Red's phone buzzed in his pocket. "I've got to take this. I'll be over here." Red stepped away from Pennington and the police officers. "Hello?"

"Red!" Aimee sobbed over the phone. Her tone suggested she'd been crying for about five minutes. "It's terrible!"

"Aimee, calm down." Red tried to explain. "The mayor got evacuated safely and in time."

"I know!" Aimee cried, "But what about Abbie?"

"What about Abbie?"

 **"** **She just got shot to death!"**

* * *

"What?" Red yelled. "Absurd!"

"It's true!" Aimee cried again. "She stepped out, and got mowed down by gunmen!"

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Red hung up. He sat down on the stairs of city hall, burying his face in his hands.

"Everything all right, Red?" Pennington asked.

"Abbie just got killed outside the Shimmering Lake." Red explained.

"What?" A police officer overheard. "Troops, to the Shimmering Lake hotel, ASAP!"

"What happened?" Pennington asked.

"I'll explain on the way there." Red waved over a taxi. "Shimmering Lake hotel."

"Did you hear?" The driver asked. "Some girl got shot there just recently!"

"I know." Red informed. "She was one of my best friends."

* * *

Red's taxi pulled up to the scene of the murder. The Inklings stood around Abbie's body. Aimee and Gyanna were in tears, while Paul kneeled, hanging his head in disbelief. Robbie stood unphased.

"You okay?" Red asked him.

"She's the fourth friend I've lost." Robbie explained, his gaze not shifting to Red as he spoke. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know." Red hung his head.

"Why didn't I go instead?" Robbie muttered, before breaking down in tears. Red gave him a pat on the back, trying to comfort his best friend.

"We're going to move her out of here." An officer on the scene notified. "Is that okay with you?" None of the Inklings answered, all of them shocked at the loss of one of their friends. "Move her out of here." He ordered, as the cops moved her out, leaving the Inklings in front of the hotel, unmoved.

"Red?" Aimee spoke up above tears. "When can this be over?"

"Hmm?" Red asked.

"All this." Aimee cried. "I've lost two of my best friends in the last week. Can we go home?"

Red embraced the emotional Aimee. "Aimee, if we don't stop the X-Nauts, we may not have a home."

"Red Yoshi?" The mayor of Shiver City approached him. "I'm sorry for your loss of Abbie."

"I am, too." Red agreed.

"Pennington told me about your mission." The mayor explained. "If it's Crystal City you want to get to, I have the key to get in." He handed Red a Crystal Key. "This will open the door to the Shiver Mountain. Form there, you can get to Crystal City."

"Thanks, Mr. Mayor." Red accepted the key. "We'll need a bit of time to get ready to leave."

"As you wish." He returned to his car, speeding off. Suddenly, Red's phone buzzed.

"Enjoying your adventure?" The message read. "We know where you are, Red. The double agent told us everything. Our plan worked excellently. Killing them off to throw them off your trail, so we can plan our takeover of the world. Think fast, Red, the world will be ours soon."

"Who could this be?" Red asked to himself.

"Who is that?" Paul asked, reacting to Red's reaction.

"Could it be Emilyra?" Aimee asked.

"No, she'd never send something like that." Robbie dismissed.

"I'm not sure, but it isn't good." Red admitted. He did not notice a sharply dressed penguin and film crew approach them.

"Excuse me, are you Red?" The one in the suit asked.

"That's me." Red nodded.

"Wick Empour." He shook Red's hand. "Head of the Shiver City Crime Scene Investigators. I may have information relating to the murder of Abbie."

Red perked up. "What?"

"The film crew here was just filming a tourist's movie when your friend stepped out." He explained. "Watch this." Red and the Inklings gathered around the camera. The video showed Abbie exit the building, check her phone and begin to walk right. She approached an alley, where a shady, Inkling-like figure with enormous hands grabbed her, and dragged her into the alley. After a few gunshots fired, Abbie's body was thrown into the street, and tire squeals were heard from the alley.

"So?" Gyanna asked. "Don't see how that helps."

"Take a look at this." The other cameraman showed them a picture of the tire treads. "They left these behind. We also intercepted a report from the gate to Shiver Mountain of a van speeding out into the forest. If you can follow the treads, you may find your killer."

"What do you think?" Red asked Paul as he snapped a picture of the tire treads. "Can you match them up?"

"Possibly." Paul agreed. "I'd need a live sample, though."

"Mr. Empour!" Another penguin ran up to him. "I've been robbed! I've spent the last half hour running here!"

"What seems to be the trouble?" Wick asked. "Red, Inklings, this is Francis Pennford. He owns a car rental service."

"I was helping a customer rent a car when these four guys appeared. Two were really short in red and white costumes. One was a girl, I think. She kind of looked like your girlfriend here, but she wore some weird goggles. The last guy wore a back hooded robe and had massive hands. He grabbed me, demanding our company van for free."

"Is this the van?" One of the cameramen showed a picture of a red van with the words "Frank's Rentals" on it. "It was taken speeding out of the security checkpoint by the east gate."

"That's it!" Francis agreed. "Anyway, they piled in and sped off the lot. I don't know where they went, but my van is missing, that's for sure."

"There wouldn't happen to be any skid marks from the tires, would there?" Gyanna asked.

"There is, actually!" Francis recalled. "I have a picture right here."

"Paul!" Red called. "What do you think?"

Paul examined both images carefully. He went back and forth between the two pictures. "No doubt, they're the same tires both times."

"Well, the van must be out of the city." Robbie figured. His phone buzzed as he uttered those words.

"Emilyra?" Aimee asked.

"She says that the van is the same one the killer escaped in." Robbie read. "They apparently headed towards Crystal City."

"There we go!" Red exclaimed. "When we leave for Crystal City in the morning, we can find the murderers!"

"I'm afraid you'll have to go now, Red." Wick cut in. "The forecast is heavy snow in an hour, the time it takes to walk to Crystal City. You won't be able to follow the tire treads."

"Well!" Robbie gasped. "Guess we better get moving, Ma'an!"

"I agree." Red nodded. "Thank you all for your help."

"Good luck." Wick nodded. "Let's move, people." The cars sped away, and the Inklings proceeded to the east gate to depart.

* * *

Thirty minutes into the journey to Crystal City, the Inklings were wading through a blizzard. They could barely see in front of them.

"Paul!" Red yelled through the howling winds. "What's the temperature?"

"Thirty below." Paul yelled. "My fingers haven't been this cold since that trip to Crystal City in Inkyland!"

Somehow, through all of the freezing chaos around them, Red located a cave. "In here!" He grabbed the closest Inkling, pulling them into the cave. _'I have to tell them!'_ Red thought.

"Guys, there's something I gotta say." Red began. "Ever since the Pirate's Grotto trip, I've been living with a secret."

"Oh, boy." Gyanna gasped. "The Tyrant's Gem has taken over Red!"

"What? No!" Red refused. "That's not it. The thing is…" He turned to Robbie. Robbie nodded. "There was a double agent among us."

"WHAT?" The Inklings gasped, all except for Robbie.

"It's okay." Red explained. "The two most likely suspects have both been killed."

"Abbie and Erick?" Aimee asked. "You thought they were traitors?"

"It was always a possibility." Red explained. "But now that they're both dead, there's no way there's one among us now."

"…Wow." Paul muttered. "I feel so…betrayed."

"Me too." Gyanna agreed. "I can't believe that one of them was a traitor."

"Anyway, we better get back out there and save the world!" Aimee suggested.

"Good call. Let's move."

* * *

"We're here!" Paul realized. "This is the place. The Crystal Gate."

"That's it, all right." Red agreed. "I've got the key, let's head in."

"Wait!" Aimee stopped them. "Red, look!"

"Oh my." Red gasped. "The stolen van!"

"That's it!" Robbie examined it. "Red, the tires!"

"Paul!" Red puled out the picture of the treads.

"Gyanna!" Paul called. "Get that tire off the van!"

"On it!"

"Okay," Paul began, "What we're gonna do is simple. I'll roll the tire in the snow, making treads. I'll match it up with the picture, and we'll know if this is the van." Gyanna rolled him the tire, prompting him to line up the images. "No doubt. This is the van, Red."

"Red!" Robbie yelled. "Footprints, Ma'an!"

"They're fresh." Paul concluded. "They must've just crashed."

"The question is where are they?" Aimee asked.

"Hold it right there." Red felt a weapon pressed to his back. It felt familiar _'Octoshot.'_ Red recalled.

"Red!" Aimee gasped. "X-Nauts!"

"I know." Red agreed. He secretly turned on his gauntlet, which began to lay a smokescreen. "Phun send you to do his dirty work?"

"Leave now." The Octoling ordered. "The Crystal Star is ours. The Thousand-Year Door will open, and we will take over."

"You got that right!" An X-Naut chanted.

"Blow his head off!" The other suggested.

"Quiet, you morons!" The Octoling spat. "I'll handle this." She turned back to Red. "You. Hands behind your back."

"As you wish." As Red did as requested, he used his gauntlet to scramble the circuits in the Octoshot.

"No!" The Octoling threw the malfunctioning weapon to the ground. "What did you do?"

"Oh, nothing." Red smirked. The smoke had now covered him over, allowing him to draw his hammer. He lifted it to smash the Octoling, but instead, an energy blast fired from his spear point, sending her flying into the wall of the gate. The X-Nauts followed her with their eyes, cringing at the site of the splattered Octoling on the wall. "Anyone else?"

"Uh…?" The X-Naut looked to his ally. As they did this, Red clobbered them both with an Ultra Hammer smash, sending them flying over the mountains, literally knocking them out of their shoes.

"You think there's more of them?" Paul asked.

"Hopefully not." Red assumed.

"You may be off, Ma'an." Robbie interjected. "Emilyra says there's more ahead. She says Crystal City's overwhelmed with the buggers."

"Red!" Gyanna snapped her fingers. "Look! You knocked the X-Nauts out of their shoes, and the Octoling!"

"She's right!" Aimee added. "Maybe we could match them up and figure this out!"

"It's worth a try." Paul figured. "Let's have a look. There is obviously two pair of X-Nauts shoes, who we got rid of. There's definitely a pair of Octoling boots, but there's two of them, and another type of shoes."

"They must've anticipated us following them." Red added. "They got away into the city to prepare to attack us as we entered, while the others distracted us! This isn't a murder, it's an elaborate **trap!** "


	4. Chapter VII: Crystal Palace?

"It all makes sense now." Red realized, pacing back and forth through the light snow that was now falling. "The murder, the obvious tire treads, the actions guaranteed to attract attention!"

"So, the X-Nauts killed Abbie to draw us in?" Gyanna scratched her head.

"There's a reason either way!" Paul joined in. "They would've killed her for teaming up with us, and if she was a double-agent, she'd be a traitor to her people!" He spun to Red. "That makes sense!"

"All of this…" Robbie chimed in. "Just to lure us into the Crystal City."

"Well, it worked, that's for sure." Aimee agreed.

"Aimee's right." Red nodded. "We're here, we might as well get in there." He reached for the Crystal Key in his pocket. "Be prepared for anything in there, team."

* * *

The team ran through the narrow path, surrounded on both sides by the Shiver Mountains. They finally got to a man-made fixture on the side of the mountain.

"Is this the Crystal Palace?" Aimee asked.

"Nope," Paul was scanning through his binoculars. "Up there. See that mountain over there?"

"All the way over there?" Red asked. "Looks at least a kilometer away."

"Look how many mountains are surrounding it!" Gyanna pointed. "Must be Crystal City inside that valley there."

"Wait, Ma'an!" Robbie realized. "If the Crystal Palace is over there, where are we going?"

"Halt!" A couple of X-Nauts spotted Red and the Inklings. "Get them!"

"Watch out, team!" Red alerted. He drew his hammer, and triggered a Quake Hammer smash, dropping a large amount of ice from above on the X-Nauts.

"Well, least we know what to expect now, Ma'an." Robbie figured.

"Them and Octolings." Paul processed. "If we're not on our feet, we could be in for a lot of trouble."

Red's phone buzzed, surprising him. "Who could this be?" Red opened his phone, scanning over his messages. "Turn back. The Crystal Star is ours. If you value your friends lives, you'll turn back, now."

"Like that's supposed to scare us." Gyanna rolled her eyes. "What's the call, Red?"

"Obviously, we ignore it." Red dismissed. "Keep it moving."

Red and the Inklings continued to move up the icy staircase, closer and closer to the mountaintop. Octolings and X-Nauts continued to ambush them, but unsuccessfully, as every time Red and the Inklings were ready. After a long, hard climb, the team finally reached the top of the mountain.

"Is _this_ the Crystal Palace?" Robbie scratched his head.

"Does that mean there's two of them?" Aimee asked.

"It must!" Gyanna figured. "How else can we explain that there's two of them?"

"Mirage?"

"Hologram?"

"This must be the entrance into the city, Red." Paul figured. "We'd better be alert for ambushes in here, too."

"Red!" Aimee called. "Did you guys notice that there's two Crystal Palaces?"

"What?" Red asked, shocked. "Can't be. We're walking into the real one right now."

"Look out there!" Aimee pulled Red back to lookout. "That looks exactly like this one!"

"What are you suggesting?" Red asked. "Is this Crystal Palace a fake trap, while the other is a real one?"

"Well, there's only one way to find out, Ma'an." Robbie gave Red a look.

"Robbie's right." Red agreed. "We'd better be on our-" Red was interrupted by his phone buzzing. "The message says, 'I'm serious. You will be killed if you keep going. Go back.' "

"…That's not gonna change your mind, is it?" Gyanna asked.

"Ha! **No!** " Red smirked, throwing the Crystal key into the lock on the door, forcing it to swing open. The Crystal Palace surely lived up to its name. The walls were made of pure crystal, while the purified crystal mirror decorated the wall.

"…I'm sure they finished them off!" An X-Naut walking on the opposite side of the mirror laughed, before looking through the mirror. "EEK! RED YOSHI!" The X-Naut pushed his friend back through a door out of sight.

"What a mirror." Gyanna stared at her reflection. "If we weren't in the Crystal Palace, I'd swear it's fake."

"What does this big button do?" Aimee jumped onto a button, activating it.

"AIMEE!" Red jumped on her, bringing her to the ground. The ground began to shake, but Red and Aimee remained unharmed.

"Guys!" Robbie laughed. "You're still alive!"

"What?" Red asked, embarrassed. "What was all of the rumbling then?"

"The ground shifted, and this green door appeared in the place of the red one." Paul explained. Robbie's phone rumbled on cue.

"Emilyra says that there's a red key hidden in one of the rooms beyond the green door." Robbie explained.

"Guess that explains what we're looking for." Gyanna shrugged.

"…But seriously, it's a good thing Doc Phun gave us this key to guard." An X-Naut and his friend conversed. "I was getting-" The X-Naut came face-to-face with Red. "Pal, _tell me_ that's not the Red Yoshi staring down my mask. **TELL ME!** "

"No, bro. That's him."

"Should we run?"

"Probably." The X-Naut turned to Red. "How much time to we get to run?"

"How about none?"

"That's good!" The X-Naut grabbed his buddy. "RUUUUUUUN!"

"I dropped the key!"

"Screw it! It's not important!" The X-Nauts dashed away.

"That was easy." Aimee sighed.

"Uh, Red?" Paul pointed out. "This key isn't red."

"What?" Red grabbed the key, rubbing the red paint off of it. "What's it for then?"

"Red!" Gyanna poked him. "Listen!" The Inklings went dead silent for a long moment. "Voices! Coming from the wall!"

"There's people in there!" Aimee gasped.

"No way!" Robbie slammed his ear into the wall to hear. "She's right!" He cupped his hands around his mouth. "Hello in there!"

"Hello!" The wall called back. "We're stuck in here! The X-Nauts trapped us in here!"

"Hang on, we'll get you out!" Robbie responded. "Red! Can you break this wall down?"

"How about a real challenge!" Red laughed. "Stand back, Inklings!" Red backed up, before running forward, hammer-first into the wall, breaking a hole in it. Robbie was right, there were all sorts of people imprisoned in a large cage! "Paul, what are these guys?"

"Let's have a look…" Paul pulled out the Tattle Log that hadn't been used in forever. "These guys are the inhabitants and guards of Crystal Palace and Crystal City. They are Swoopulas, Clubbas and Duplighosts."

"Do you have the key?" A Duplighost asked.

"Right here." Red began to turn the lock. "How'd you guys get locked up?"

"It was terrible!" A Swoopula added. "Some guy with a big hand drove us into this room with his terrible octo-creeps, and locked us up!"

"Wait!" Robbie stopped him. "A guy with a big hand?"

"Two, to be specific. "A Clubba interrupted. "His power was immense. He locked another handful of us in some sort of chest. Didn't look to dangerous, but our buddies never came out!"

"Red, this could be the killer of Abbie's work!" Paul notified.

"Here, you guys can come out now." Red opened the door.

"What about you?" The Swoopula asked. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're trying to save the world!" Aimee chimed in.

"The X-Nauts have the Crystal Star, something needed to seal the door of an ancient demon." Gyanna explained.

"The Crystal Star!" The Duplighost remembered. "That's being held in the Crystal Palace!"

"So it should be here then!" Robbie added.

"What? No!" The Clubba dismissed. "This is the former Crystal Palace. The new one can be seen coming in from the door of this one!"

"I told you!" Gyanna gloated. "I was right!"

"The Crystal Star is the birthright of our people!" The Swoopula explained. If the X-Nauts truly have it, we should help you get it back for us!"

"That's a great idea!" Paul agreed. "Safety in numbers. We can take down any troops still left in here!"

"Sounds good to me." Red nodded. "You guys are in. You know the way?"

"Follow me." The Duplighost called. "I know this place better than my own house! Follow me!"

* * *

The Duplighost and the prisoners led Red and the Inklings through every nook and cranny of the former Crystal Palace. Defeating X-Nauts and Octolings left and right, they got as far as the Rhinos' puzzle.

"You can't pass until you solve our puzzle." The White Rhino explained.

"How do we solve it?" Paul asked.

"We gotta move the rhinos in the right places to open the door." The Clubba explained. "If I remember correctly, this guy goes by the door we came through, this guy goes in the middle, and that guy goes facing the wall where we need to go!"

"Correct." The Rhino congratulated. "Good luck. You'll need it."

As the rhino said this, Red's phone buzzed louder than before. "This is your last warning. Through this door lies the hallway of death."

"More threats?" Paul asked.

"Yeah." Red nodded.

"Didn't change your mind?"

"Nope." Red smiled. "With an army like the one we've assembled here, what double-agent can take us down?" He kicked the wall, giving way to a narrow, dark hallway.

"You ignored the warnings." Red phone spoke, ominously. "Now you get the truth. Red Yoshi, I give you your double-agent."

"Now!" Red rubbed his hands together. "Let's see if I guessed right."

A brutalized Inkling with many scars in handcuffs walked forward. Red recognized the inky blue eyes that he was looking into.

 **"Abbie?"**


	5. Chapter VII: Double-Agent

"Didn't think it was me, did you?" Abbie cried, through heavy tears.

Red was literally speechless. "…I…I don't understand…what?"

"I had you fooled the whole time." She continued, almost robotically. "I gained the trust of all of you. Paul, Gyanna, Robbie, Aimee especially and Red Yoshi."

"Stop it." Red ordered. "Abbie, I'm not joking."

"It was perfect." Abbie continued. "You would never have guessed me. You would have guessed some of your other members instead of me. That's how well I did."

"Enough!" Red smashed his hammer into the ground, causing Abbie to whimper. "This…can't be happening! It isn't! It can't be!" Red began to breathe heavily.

 **"** **No!"** Abbie cried. **"That's not it!"** She ripped her handcuffs off, along with her Octoling goggles revealing her aqua eyes, filled with pain and hurt, something the Inklings had only seen through the goggles. Doing this, she collapsed to her knees. "I'm gonna tell you the truth, Red, Inklings. When we were in the hotel when Red went to City Hall, I got a message, telling me that either I leave the building or it would get blown up. I went to the window, and saw three snipers on nearby buildings. I decided to get out of the building so no one would die. The Octolings kidnapped me, and threw a look-alike of me into the street to fool you. I'm not the double agent. I've been forced by the real double agent to say this. You've got to believe me!"

"Omigosh." Red gasped. "Abbie, I'm so sorry! It's my fault, all of this." He stepped forward to help her up, until a jet of ink shot out from behind Abbie, hitting Red right in the right arm, severing it. Red cried out in pain, a blood-curdling cry. A large hand wrapped around Abbie's body and pressed a sword to her throat.

"No!" Red gasped, on the floor.

"That's HIM!" The Swoopula cried. "HIM!"

"I know that evil face!" The Duplighost growled.

"That's who captured us." The Clubba readied his weapon. "The big-handed man!"

Robbie pulled Red up to a sitting position. "You good?"

Red looked to Robbie to say something, but returned his gaze to the figure threatening to kill Abbie. "I was right." He growled, grabbing where his arm was. The big-handed man stepped forward. **"Erick."**

* * *

"Pfft." Erick rolled his eyes. "So mush for dramatic entrance." He looked to the crowd. "That's right, Inklings. You should've trusted your leader more. Like that little speech I wrote up for Abbie? It was pretty good. Just think one of you could have had the honour to recite it. Am I right, **Aimee?** "

"Aimee?" Red gasped, turning to Aimee. "What is this creep talking about?"

"Erick!" Aimee was petrified. "What are you doing?"

"Aimee, I gave you the chance to join the alliance." Erick growled, putting more pressure on the sword, forcing Abbie to gasp. "In the Excess Express, but you are too loyal. You can't embrace the change that is upon us!"

"No one wants to embrace the change that you and the X-Nauts will bring to the world!" Gyanna declared.

"X-Nauts?" Erick asked, as if he was confused. "Why would you think any of them are around here?"

"Maybe because a few of them were sent to kill us in the hotel!" Paul informed.

"Oh, right." Erick rolled his eyes. "About that. It was me who kidnapped Abbie bringing her here. Make all of you doubt if I was the real double-agent and all."

"Red, why Abbie?" Paul whispered to Red.

"Why would you chose Abbie over Aimee in the hotel?" Red asked. "Your thirst for revenge should've driven you to kidnap Aimee!"

"Red!" Aimee growled. "Don't give him any ideas! He's a lunatic!"

"Maybe Sir Grodus will explain this to you after he takes over the world!" Erick motioned for two Elite Octolings to come forward. "You'll never get that chance that, seeing how I'm gonna slaughter each and everyone of you here."

"Red!" The Swoopula whispered. "Let me take the army to search the city for the Crystal Star, we can find it!"

"I don't think so!" Erick pressed a button, dropping a giant cage on the army.

"Not again!" The Duplighost sighed.

"And, since you don't like staying caught, I think I'll put you away…" Erick smirked. "…Permanently!" He pressed the button again, and the floor opened below them, vacuuming them all into the hole.

"Now it's just us versus him, Inklings." Red reminded.

"We can take him!" Gyanna pulled out her weapon. "There's five of us and one of him!"

"I have eyes!" Erick yelled. "I can see I'm outnumbered. But not for long…" He pressed another button, flinging Abbie into a cage that appeared from the ground. "Now, let's have some fun!" The walls began to make a whirring noise, and the Inklings stood atop a large cliff with a breathtaking view over the city. He quickly drew an Octoshot, firing a slow shot at each of the Inklings.

"That's all?" Robbie laughed. "Nice 'big weapon' there, Ma'an!"

"Wait for it…" Erick growled. Three shots moved in, hitting Robbie, Paul and Gyanna into a wall. The wall opened, and they disappeared into its dark cavern.

"That was uncalled for." Red commented, having turned to look. When he turned back, Erick's icy fist met Red's face, sending him into darkness.

* * *

"Uhh…" Red rubbed his head after being hit by the concussive force of Erick's punch. He rattled his head a bit, before being faced with a sight he had secretly dreaded to see. "AIMEE!" Erick had her held up, and was squeezing the life out of her, second by second.

"I gave you an offer!" Erick growled, "And you turned it DOWN!"

"Erick! Stop!" Aimee gagged. "I did what was right!"

"And now you will pay!" Erick declared, tightening his grip.

"Think, Red!" Red slapped himself. "What can you do?" He fumbled the Tyrant's Gem in his hands, before seeing all the pendants he had earned before that one. "Of course!" Red disappeared into the shadows, running up to Erick, and sticking his hand through him, before he phased back into the light.

"AAAARRRGH!" Erick screeched in pain, throwing the now unconscious Aimee forcefully to the ground. He began punching Red's arms with whatever strength he could muster.

"I'm sorry, Erick." Red yelled, among cries of agony. "You're too insane for your own good." Suddenly, a sword slash brought the three apart – Red, Erick, and Red's severed hand. Now it was Red who was shrieking out in pain.

"I had to do it." Will stepped forward; throwing a sword he had taken from Abbie's back pocket. "Red's the one too strong for his own good. Leave him and his friend to die. They'll never find their friends, until we take the world over. Let's leave."

"Right." Erick shook his head. "Be with you in a sec." He stared at Aimee's cold face, his handiwork. He chocked back a tear, and ran to join Will.

"Aimee!" Red gasped. "Aimee, can you hear me?" He managed to pull himself to his feet, pulling her up. "Aimee, can you hear me?" Red shook her a few times. No response. "Aimee, come on! You have to get up! You can't be dead, you can't be…can you?" Red laid her down, before blacking out before he had time to grieve.


	6. Chapter VII: The Crystal Crown

"Red! Red! Wake up!"

"What?" Red blinked, waking up. "Aimee!" He shook his head. "Wait! Didn't you die?"

"I'm alive, thanks to the army!" Aimee explained. "If the cage hadn't imploded, sending them all out, no one would've found us and freed Robbie, Paul and Gyanna!"

"My arm-" Red reached for his right side. "Didn't it get chopped off?"

"These guys here patched it up!"

"Wait-" Red hesitated. "Who are half these guys?"

"Right!" Paul remembered to explain to Red. "They were trapped in the cage, too!"

"Red Yoshi?" A blue-skinned Inkling approached him. "My name is Crystyynsyn, son of the Crystal King."

"Nice to meet you." Red shook his hand with his new hand.

"My friends, Dupaul and Clubbill and I are grateful for you coming here." He explained. "Ever since the X-Nauts took over, it's been chaos."

"Well, I'm sure you know our intentions of coming here." Red looked to the Inklings. "We need the Crystal Star to save the world by sealing the Thousand-Year Door."

"Yes, your associates informed us." Dupaul nodded. "Now, about your arm. Your arm is a combination of crystal and cybernetics. It's like you never lost your arm."

"Lifting your hammer will be a cake walk now!" Clubbill added. "Great for taking down the X-Nauts!"

"Sounds good to me." Red jumped to his feet. "One more question: Where are we?"

"Oh, Vivian's house!" Gyanna explained.

"Vivian?" Red asked.

"Who called?" The former Shadow Siren ran in. "Red Yoshi!"

"Look who's here!" Red ran up to embrace one of his best allies. "I didn't know you lived here!"

"This is my home." Vivian explained. "And now we're on the verge of losing it." She turned to the Crystal City residents. "Tell the army to proceed with extreme caution. I just was spying in the Crystal Palace, and I found out that the X-Nauts have the Crystal Star. And since they have it, they plan to collapse the Crystal Peaks on us, burying the city!"

"They can't do that!" Robbie proclaimed.

"Yes they can!" Vivian explained. "They have captured the Crystal King, and if they don't receive the Crystal Crown, they'll level us!"

"This old thing?" Crystyynsyn pulled out a crystal crown. "This will only work for them if they have the Tyrant's Gem."

"Red!" Aimee realized. "You have the gem! You can give it to them so they can protect the city!"

"What?" Red asked, stunned. "I can't…"

"Red!" Aimee growled, angrily. "You're too attached to that thing! Give it up!"

"Actually, there may be another solution!" Dupaul had his covered face in a book. "If Red found the gem, it may be best if we not remove it from him. We can put the crown on him while he sleeps. If the crown allows it, he may be the next Crystal King!"

"What?" Robbie asked. "How 'bout that! Our Red, a king!"

"What do you say, Red?" Gyanna slapped him on the back. "How's about giving it a whirl?"

"Why not?" Red shrugged. "If I am, I'll get the power to get the Crystal Star back from the X-Nauts. Let's do it!"

* * *

"All set, Red?" Crystyynsyn asked.

"I think so." Red figured. "What will I see when I put the crown on?"

"Not sure." Crys admitted. "I've never had to put it on. People who put it on without the Tyrant's Gem usually go insane and die in a fit, but since you have the gem, we shouldn't have to worry."

 _"_ _Shouldn't?"_ Clubbill asked. "Are you sure about this? We might be throwing away the only chance we have to get the city back."

"I hope we're not." Dupaul chimed in. "Red, good luck. My advice? Be prepared for anything."

"Let's get it on!" Robbie cheered. "Red, you got this!"

"I agree with Robbie." Vivian noted. "Got get that crown!"

"Be careful in there." Aimee patted his head, and kissed it.

Red smiled back, before giving the cue to Crystyynsyn. "Put 'er on!" Crys gave Red a sleep potion to keep him out, and slid his head into the crown.

* * *

"Wow." Red woke up in a snowy valley. He was the only one there. He had a basic outfit on, and was armed with only his hammer, the Tyrant's Gem and the Crystal Crown. He gazed up at the icy peaks that looked so real. "This must be my mind. I hope it's so desolate because I'm asleep." Red ran through the valley, enjoying himself. "This is what it feels like to be king? Fun!" He kept running, and suddenly he dashed forward unrealistically, and entered a dark cave. He blinked and he was on top of the icy peak. It was surrounded by raised ice platform edges. He looked into the sky, and he was surrounded by the night sky, filled with stars. "This is so great!"

"Is it?" A voice echoed in the distance. It was very ominous and almost a bit grim.

"What?" Red asked. "I though I was the only one in here!"

"You're not." The voice whispered in his right ear. Red swung his hammer to the right, hitting nothing but air. Red looked down, and noticed that he had his old arm again.

"I'd like to thank you for reuniting me with my old friends." The voice echoed again. "The Tyrant's Gem and the Crystal Crown were essential elements to my reign of terror."

"Reign of terror…?" Red asked himself. "Who is this?"

"Had I not been betrayed by my own immense power, I would be piloting the largest empire on the new Earth." The voice continued to boom. A human-like figure stepped forward. He looked almost like Red, same black hair, same face shape, just a lot…bigger. "I am the Tyrannous One that once ruled this Crystal City." His skin was icy blue, and his eyes were golden yellow. He manipulated a few crystal bits in his hands, spinning them in the air. He shot the crystals into the air, and when they crashed down, they revealed his true form.

Red gasped in terror. "General Zorn!"

* * *

"Is Red okay?" Aimee asked. "He's been thrashing about for a good minute now."

"I don't know what could be going wrong." Crystyynsyn admitted. "No clue what's going on in there." Suddenly, Red's hands grasped down on the crown, pulling it onto his head.

"Something's not right." Paul interpreted. "Red's not right!"

"Look at him." Robbie pointed. "He's mouthing the word 'no' repeatedly, Ma'an!"

"Red's in trouble!" Aimee wailed. "We have to help him!"

"We need to get the crown off!" Clubbill grabbed his club.

"NO!" Crys stopped him. "If you destroy the crown, you could destroy Red!"

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Gyanna sighed.

"Let him fight it off." Crys explained. "It's his fight, not ours."

* * *

"You perished… did you not?" Red questioned.

"Hah! That's a funny word. _Perished._ " He cackled. He looked just as Red remembered him. Same scarred face, hidden by black octopus tentacles. His arms still fused with power-enriching seaweed. Same military costume he always wore. "When I jumped into that chasm, it was more of a power boost than ultimate demise, my arch-nemesis. I encountered a powerful being known as the Shadow Queen. She assigned me to head to Crystal Palace, in search of more power. I became fused with a coexisting ice spirit that was there, and I founded the Crystal City, knowing if I returned to the Shadow Queen, she'd take my life. Once Grodus came to take my Crystal Star, I became fused with the Crystal Crown, my source of power. From then, I'd seen a lot of people put this thing on. Good people, bad people, it didn't make a difference. I killed whoever put this crown on. And you know why? Because they were weak, Red. Weak! Unlike the body I now have in my very grasp. With all the time I spent talking, I've been merely transferring myself into your mind, coexisting with you. I will soon have your body, Red, and I'll take it by getting you every time you lay down to sleep. I'll kill off Red Yoshi, or should I say, Octunyr, and rebuild the Octarian Empire into one that will conquer all of Inkyland! Now, die!"

General Zorn raised his arm, pulling up mass amounts of snow and ice, turning into projectiles to fire. Red dashed away, out of the dome he'd been lured into. As he swerved to try to evade the deadly darts, he found out they were locked onto him. The battle he was about to partake in was probably the most important fight he'd win…in this life.

"What have I got myself into?" Red spat at himself. "I though I was the king! And as long as I rest, this guy gets closer and closer to taking me out! Think, Red! Think!" Red thought, while running. "That's it! I have to get the crown off!" He pulled at the icy jewel upon his head "Get it off! Get it off!"

* * *

"Get it off! Get it off!" Red was tossing and turning frantically.

"Red!" Aimee cried. "Help him!"

"Boys!" Clubbill grabbed on, "Let's get this crown off of Red!" Dupaul and Crys joined him in the pulling.

"We better help, too!" Robbie joined in, motioning for Paul to get in on the action.

"This is how all those people who put the crown on before died." Dupaul recalled. "They struggled until they couldn't anymore."

"Red!" Aimee cried. "My poor Red! He's a prisoner in his own mind!"

"Enough!" Red woke up, throwing the crown and the Tyrant's Gem to the floor, both shattering on impact.

"Red?" Vivian asked. "What happened in there?"

"It was awful!" Red pulled at his head. "I can't go to sleep anymore, if I do, General Zorn gets closer and closer to winning the battle for my body!"

"How are we going to seal the door then?" Paul asked. "You won't last a week without sleep!"

"There is one way." Red grabbed all of his belongings. "We get to the Crystal Palace and get the Crystal Star as fast as I can. After we seal the door, we get the Squid Sisters back. After that, I can focus on the fight. This could be the last week of my life, but I sure as hell am not going to go down without a fight!"

"Noooo!" The sobbing Aimee ran up and threw her arms around Red. "You can't die, Red! You can't! I won't let you!"

"I don't have much of a choice." Red explained. "I might make it, I might not. The least we can do is stop a war from happening here. Who's with me?"

"You are a valiant warrior, Red Yoshi." Crystyynsyn informed. "You have the loyalty of the Crystal Valley."

"Don't forget us!" Robbie called. "We're your team, Red! If this your last mission, we're gonna make sure you succeed!"

"Thanks, guys." Red nodded. "Let's go get the Crystal Star!"


	7. Chapter VII: Intentions

Red and the group marched off of the wagon that carried them there. They proceeded to climb the street that would lead to the true Crystal Palace. The distant staircase led up the tallest mountain in the Crystal Peaks to a castle built into the side of a mountain.

"We have to climb that?" Robbie asked.

"By the looks of it." Red guessed. "Crys, is that the Crystal Palace up there?"

"That's it." Crys agreed. "That's my home up there."

"Shall we?" Clubbill asked.

"Yes, let's get up there." Red agreed, still staring up the staircase. "Are we sure the Crystal Star is in there?"

"Well, the Eternal Flame in the centre of the city would burn out if it left the city with one who has evil intentions with it." Dupaul explained. "If someone with good intentions took it, the flame would stay lit."

"The flame is still lit." Vivian pointed. "It has to be in the city. The Octarian-X-Nauts would have to reason to let this city thrive."

"That's just it!" Aimee complained. "Red, we haven't seen any Octarians or X-Nauts since the encounter with Erick!"

"What are you trying to say?" Gyanna asked, softly. "Are you saying the Octarian-X-Nauts may have deserted the city?"

"Of course!" Paul snapped his fingers. "It's a brilliant mind that concocted this genius plan!" He began. "By kidnapping Abbie, they could've used her to get the Crystal Star out of the city! While she gets it out for them without their actions being noticed, they desert the city!"

"They could've easily done that before." Crys recalled. "They kidnapped my sister, Crystyy not too long ago. They could've transported the Crystal Star with her awhile ago!"

"The plan has just become a lot more complicated." Paul stroked his chin. "They could've kidnapped Abbie to get us to follow, while they have already removed the star from the city with Crystyy!" He added. "That Grodus, what a beautiful mind filled with the vilest of plans sits atop that body."

"But!" Dupaul intended to add what he had heard. "The X-Nauts have the Squid Sisters kidnapped in their fortress! They have had them a lot longer than Crystyy, and may have transported the star _then!_ "

"More and more facts present themselves." Paul paced forward and back. "They could've had the Crystal Star for a lot longer. The question is, what is their intentions that they have all four of them now?"

 ** _"_** ** _Who cares, Ma'an!?"_** Robbie finally blurted out. **"It does not matter when or how the Crystal Star left the city! What matters if it is here or not, Ma'an!"**

"But, the time it left could be of importance!" Paul urged.

 **"** **Ma'an, please Ma'an, PLEASE!"** Robbie smacked himself in the head deliberately.

"Clock out for the day, Rob." Gyanna patted him on the shoulder. "This is painfully boring to me, too, but we'd better let the geniuses work their magic."

"Shh!" Aimee shushed them all. "Do you hear something?"

"Voices!" Red assumed. "From where?"

* * *

"Do they suspect anything?" Two X-Nauts and an Octoling were hidden in an old wooden shack right beside Red's group.

"Naw, man!" The X-Naut laughed. "We're safe in here!"

"Quiet, you imbecil!" The Octoling smacked her hand onto the X-Naut's mask. "They can't hear a word!"

"They don't need to!" The X-Naut shuddered. "That Red Yoshi can get everything he needs to know with one look."

"What a load of rubbish!" The Octoling laughed. "They have no idea that we kidnapped Abbie to be the host for the Shadow Queen, and not the Squid Sisters or the Crystal King's daughter!"

"But why do even need her?"

"Easy!" The Octoling dismissed. "According to Sir Grodus, she's the Crystal Queen, and combining her power with that of the Shadow Queen will clinch the world for you guys, and will clinch Inkyland for the Octolings!"

"Quiet!" The X-Naut shuddered again. "They probably heard all of what we just said! The Red Yoshi and one of his allies can become invisible and listen in unnoticed!"

"That's just a silly superstition!"

* * *

"You hear all of that?" Red asked.

"Got it all." Vivian handed him his phone. "All recorded onto your phone."

"Let's have a listen!" Red put his ear to the phone. "This is useless!" He gave it a disgusted look. "They're talking about **cooking squid!** How repulsive!"

"That could be code for something." Paul offered.

 **"** **Ma'an, please Ma'an, PLEASE!"** Robbie smacked himself again. "You're really grasping now, Ma'an!"

"Red," Gyanna cut in. "With all this great conversation, I think we've forgotten why we're standing at the bottom of a 1000-step staircase. Let's get up there!"

"Right!" Red remembered. "I'll lead the way." Red took a step onto the first step, and the ground's rumbling greeted him. A pedestal popped up, as if an object had to be placed.

"I've got this." Crys stepped up, and placed a small charm shaped like the Crystal Star on the pedestal. He picked it up after it finished rumbling, and the ground the group was standing on lifted out of the ground! "I just activated the platform lift. We use this when we get deliveries and stuff, for the sake of Red's energy, we can use this." The ride took a short minute, and the group was at the top of the staircase.

"Halt!" Two guards blocked the massive doors of the Crystal Palace.

"Crysto!" One of the guards realized, lifting his helmet. The face under the helmet looked like an Inkling, like Crys, but it was obviously different.

"You!" Clubbill readied his club. "You guys are the ones Grodus sent to steal the Crystal Star from us!"

"He's right!" Dupaul agreed. "Some loyalty to the Crystal King! Where'd you go when we were locked in that deranged Octo-doctor's box of death with the heir to the throne?"

"I'll handle this, Crysycle." The other guard explained. "We're not X-Nauts. We were enslaved by them, brainwashed and trained to forget who we were, but we're Crystal People, first and foremost." The guard going by the name Crysto scanned the group, stopping at Red. "You! **You!** "

"Uh-oh." Red pulled out his hammer. "What's your beef pal?"

"You're the Red Yoshi!" He exclaimed. "Crysycle, it's actually the Red Yoshi!"

"No way!" Crysycle realized. "It is! You're so cool! We've heard so much about you from our friends!"

"Let's move on, Red." Paul whispered. "They're stalling."

"Hold it." Red put a hand up, motioning for Paul to stop. "How do you know me?"

"Your friends, the Squid Sisters told us about you!" Crysto explained.

"You know where the Squid Sisters are?" Red asked.

"Of course we do!" Crysycle laughed. "We were assigned to guard them, but we ended kinda getting kicked out of the X-Nauts for helping them with everything. There on the Moon, at X-Naut Fortress!"

 **"** **The Moon!?"** Aimee gasped. "How?"

"We'll explain later." Crysto fumbled with his keys. "The Crystal King is in there right now talking to Dr. Phun about the return of his daughter."

"Let's get in there!" Gyanna cheered. "There's no way Dr. Phun can take all of us, and add the Crystal King to us? He's gonna get his rear kicked." The door swung open. This Crystal Palace was much fancier than the other, with a high ceiling with a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. There was a curved staircase to their left, a staircase going down to their right and front and centre was a large doorway, leading to the throne room. The Crystal King stood outside the massive doors, sitting peacefully.

"My king!" Crysto ran up to him. "We've found your son and his friends."

"Crystyynsyn!" The Crystal King realized. "Good to see you are alive, son. Dupaul, Clubbill, good to see you, too."

"Your highness," Dupaul and Clubbill bowed before Dupaul continued. "The more exciting news is that the Red Yoshi has come from far to help us, and according to the prophecy, he may be the next Crystal King!"

"Whoa, there!" Red laughed. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. "I just can't sleep because the demon of the crown is fighting for my body."

"Red Yoshi." The Crystal King looked over Red's friends. "Grodus has spoken a lot about you. He is genuinely afraid of your power, Red. He fears what you are capable. The one in there, Dr. Phun, he's a lot more disrespectful. I could negotiate with Grodus; I can't negotiate at all with this villain. He has no respect for your power."

"That's because I kinda defeated his leader, who was trying to take over my home country, Inkyland." Red exchanged a handshake with the Crystal King. "At your service, sir."

"The doctor is in the courtroom." The Crystal King explained. "He won't listen to word I say. He is uncertain. Maybe, he has finally faced the truth that the Red Yoshi can defeat him."

"Can we get in there?" Red asked.

"Child's play." The Crystal King winked, and with a raise of his handless arm covered by his robe, the large door swung open, allowing the large group to enter the throne room. "There is the villain now! Hold, Dr. Phun!"

"Wɒt ɪz ði ˈmiːnɪŋ əv ðɪs?" He asked, spinning around to freeze the group with a blast of Octo-Ink from his hand. He had not noticed Gyanna pull up right beside him.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." She pressed her Aerospray right up to his head. "That is, if you treasure your life." Dr. Phun smirked, pulling out his microphone. "I'm dead serious! I'll blow you to bits!"

"Would you?" Dr. Phun disagreed, speaking a language everyone could understand. "Life is nothing to me. I just happen to have one, like you have a phone, and an urge to blow my head off. You're too late already. The Crystal Star is already at X-Naut Fortress as we speak, and you'll need a lot more than your Red Yoshi's wings to get you there."

"What of my daughter?" The Crystal King cut in. "What will you devils do with her?"

"Sir Grodus has his motives, which I cannot speak of." Dr. Phun taunted. "If you really want to get to the X-Naut Fortress, there is a map to the base in his office at the top of the mountain. For now, I bid you farewell, and if we meet again, I will not be so cooperative." He lit up with a bright magenta, and teleported away.

"Dammit!" Gyanna cursed. "He got away!"

"What do we do?" Aimee asked. "Do we go for the map?"

"Obviously a trap." Dupaul analyzed. "A mere effort to stall us while they add to their power on the Moon. We must get there immediately."

"Uh?" Crysto wondered. "The X-Nauts got there and back in spaceships! How can we get up there?"

"Fahr Outpost!" Vivian recalled. "There's a space station there! We can get up to the moon from there!"

"Excellent idea!" The Crystal King agreed. "We have no time to waste! Come, let us make haste!"

"Hold it!" Crys realized. "Father, you're coming with us? What about the city?"

"Now that the X-Nauts are out, I can leave the security of the city to the Protectors." The Crystal King explained. "You'll need all the help you can get up there on the Moon, and an Ice Spirit may be just what the doctor ordered. This way, there is a secret tunnel out of the city in the basement. Come!"


	8. Chapter VII: Mission: To The Moon!

"This way!" The Crystal King ordered, leading the way through the snowy plains ahead. "There is a gate we pass first, just be ready for questioning, if they choose to do so."

"Halt!" A guard cloaked by the snow ordered.

"CRAAAAAAAP!" The other guard realized. "It's the Red Yoshi! Let's beat it!" The two X-Naut guards booked it out of there.

"That was easy." Red laughed. "How far is the journey?"

"Let me have a look." Crysycle checked a tablet stashed under a table. "In the current weather…five minutes! Shouldn't take long at all!"

"Hold up!" Clubbill called from behind a tree. "What is this thing?" He smashed the tree out of the way with his club, revealing a pipe!"

"Where does this one go?" Robbie asked.

"Dunno, it's frozen over." Red acknowledged, sadly. "Anyone got a torch or something?"

"My club may do the job!" Clubbill suggested. He took a few whacks at the frozen pipe with his spiky club, clearing the way. "All yours, whoever wants to head through."

"I'll check!" Aimee gleefully offered. She jumped into the pipe, before returning. "It leads to the Rogueport Sewers!"

"Really?" Paul asked. "All this time, we could've just taken a pipe here?"

"I guess." Crysto laughed. "Wow, talk about upsetting."

"Up there!" Vivian pointed. "Looks like we got company! A Frost Piranha and two Ice Puffs!"

"I'll handle this." Crys offered. He walked up to them, conversed for a minute or so, and returned. "They'll let us through. They're guarding Fahr Outpost for X-Nauts."

"Great!" Gyanna thanked. "Let's head out to the Outpost!" She led the group forward, strutting proudly.

"I just had a thought!" The Crystal King blurted. "Would this count as my kingdom?"

"Whom are you talking to?" Crys asked.

"You can ask as soon as we get there." Red laughed. "We're falling behind, let's hurry up."

* * *

"Welcome to Fahr Outpost!" A Bob-omb greeted, "Wow! The Crystal King! Long time no see, my king!"

"Guess that means this counts as your kingdom." Paul whispered to the Crystal King.

"I'd assume so." The Crystal King laughed. "We're looking for the space station. We need to get the moon to save the world!"

"You're in luck!" The Bob-omb recalled. "They're testing a new type of rocket to send to the moon right now! If you're lucky, you can catch them right now!"

"Thanks." Red nodded. "Which way is the space station?"

"Down Boom Blvd. and hang a right at Space Street." The Bob-omb directed. "I've always wanted to go to the moon. Bring me back something!"

"We'll try!" Aimee waved. "Thanks!"

* * *

"This must be it!" Crysto pointed. "The Fahr Outpost Space Station!"

"It's huge!" Vivian realized. "No wonder they call it a space station!"

"I don't figure how this place could be an outpost." Gyanna stared at the huge rocket. "You could see this thing from the top of Inkopolis Tower!"

"That's the rocket they're testing." Dupaul had his Duplighost face stuffed into a brochure. "That's our ticket to the Moon."

"How can I help you?" A Green Bob-omb with a mustache inquired.

"When would they be firing that rocket?" Crysycle asked.

"The CRY-555?" He repeated. "That's going off in half an hour. It will reach the Moon in a record ten minutes!"

"You don't say?" Crys turned to the Crystal King and Red, motioning for them to get in there.

"We need to get on it." Red explained. "We have to get to the Moon to save the world!"

"What are you, insane?" The Bob-omb asked. He turned to his friends nearby, "These guys want to ride in the CRY-555!" The Bob-ombs laughed hysterically, until the Crystal King stepped forward.

"Are you clowns done yet?" He asked. "My acquaintances must get up there, swiftly!"

"What's all this commotion?" A white Bob-omb with a mustache ran over. "We're launching in fifteen minutes now, the weather's gonna get bad in a half hour! Chop chop!" He turned to see the Crystal King. "What can I do for you?"

"We need to get on that rocket to get to the Moon! There are beings up there bent on world domination!" Red cut in.

"They're crazy, General White!" The Bob-omb urged. "The CRY-555 is not safe for Bob-ombs!"

"They're not Bob-ombs, solider!" General White pointed. "We've got an Ice Spirit, three Crystal People, a shadow, a Duplighost, a Clubba and five…others. They can make the trip!"

"Yaay!" Cheers arose from the twelve-person team. "We're going to the moon!"

"You won't regret this, sir!" Robbie added. "Let's get on that thing!"

* * *

"Wake up, everyone!" Red cheered. "We're here! We're on the Moon!"

"No way!" Aimee ran up to the glass. "It's so…"

"Empty?" Gyanna completed.

"That's one way to describe it." Robbie agreed.

"Paul, where are we?" Crys asked.

"Can't make heads or tails on this map." Paul waved Dupaul over to have a look.

"I think we're in the oxygen pocket, for sure." Dupaul agreed. "How else could the surface be yellow?"

"Let's get out there!" Clubbill suggested.

"There's air in this area." Vivian recalled. "How else could X-Nauts live here?"

"Where are Crysto and Crysycle?" The Crystal King asked.

"They're…" Crys scanned over the velvet interior of the rocket.

"Outside!" Robbie smiled. "They're moon surfing! Look at them go!"

"Let me out there!" Gyanna opened the escape hatch, and leapt out to join the Crystal friends.

"We might as well join them." The Crystal King figured. "Red, you coming?"

"Be out in a minute." Red gasped, exhausted. "I need to get some rest!"

"Red, you can't!" Aimee reminded. "General Zorn will get closer to taking you over if you fall asleep!"

"True." Red agreed. "Don't worry, thrashing some X-Nauts and Octarians will wake me up." He jumped out of the escape hatch to join the team. "Paul! Dupaul! Where is the X-Naut Fortress?"

"Asking the wrong guys, boss!" Dupaul responded. "Crysto and Crysycle should know."

"Right!" Crysto hopped off of his 'moonboard.' "This way, follow us." He hopped back on his board, and surfed ahead.

"Guess we follow the happy-go-luckies, huh?" The Crystal King asked.

"Sounds good to me." Red chuckled. "Let's not get too far behind, this is last place I'd want to be lost."

"Look at that place!" Robbie yelled from ahead. "That's not a fortress, that's a freaking city!"

"It's massive!" Gyanna agreed. "It'd put Inkopolis to shame."

"How do we get in there?" Clubbill asked. "We fight our way in, right?"

"There's a secret warp pipe." Crysto recalled. "'Sycle, where is it?"

"You forgetful fiend!" Crysycle laughed. "Right here. Let's get in there, I can't wait to see the look on Grodus' homely face when we bust in there!"

"Hop in, team!" Crysto welcomed. "It's not as revolting as it seems!"

* * *

The group emerged from the warp pipe in the X-Naut base. They were able to breathe safely, as X-Nauts also required air to survive. The room they arrived was a small hallway that took them to a room a bit larger then the cramped hallway.

"So, this is X-Naut Fortress." Paul looked around. "Very unassuming."

"That's the beauty of it." Crysto explained. "You wouldn't expect X-Nauts to jump you in the places we've been in so far. That's how they get you." Ahead, the door slid open, and tow X-Nauts rushed out. They were different, however, as they wore black uniforms as supposed to the traditional white.

"Well, well!" One of the black-suited X-Nauts cackled. "Who do we have here?"

"Looks like some Crystal City renegades!" The other responded. "And look who they brought! Sir Grodus will be thrilled to know that he gets to beat on the two traitors once again!"

"These guys are trouble." Crysycle explained. "They're elite X-Nauts, they're more powerful than the others."

"They actually stood a chance in the training hall!" Crysto joked. "Who wants 'em?"

"Bill!' Dupaul called. "Care to join me in showing our new allies what we can do?"

"Love to!" Clubbill snarled. "Been wanting to beat on a few X-Nauts for a long time now!" He readied his club. "Let's see what these hooligans got!"

"Gladly!" Dupaul chuckled. With a wink, he began to spin in a circle, before flying into one of the X-Nauts. When he finished spinning, he looked exactly like the X-Naut!

"Yo!" The copied X-Naut realized. "That guy copied me, literally!"

"That's what I did!" Dupaul confirmed. "Now, let's see if these tough guys can handle on of their own!" He reached into one of his new outfits pockets, pulling out two red potions. "Here, Bill! Drink up!" They both drank their potions, before becoming supersized!

"Thanks for the power-up!" Clubbill thanked. "Now, I'll give this one a taste of my swift club!" Clubbill charged forward, before giving the awe-struck X-Naut three whacks with his club. "You got the other one, Dupster!"

"Thanks much!" Dupaul nodded. He ran for a bit on the spot, before taking off into the remaining X-Naut, dizzying himself a bit with recoil.

"You okay, pal?"

"A mere scratch!" Dupaul laughed, "My act took the enemy down!"

"You guys are pretty good!" Gyanna complimented.

"There's a reason they're Protectors like me!" Crys explained. "Wonderful display, guys!"

"There's undeniably more ahead." The Crystal King assumed. "Where do we go from here?"

"There's an elevator ahead." Crysto led the way. "…I think."

"Wait, hold up!" Gyanna stopped them. " _You think?_ Like, you're not sure about this?"

"Well, I didn't bother remembering!" Crysto explained. "I only had the sublevels! Someone has to know what comes next!"

"Sorry, I never came above Sublevel 1." Vivian explained. "I've got everything below that."

"Right!" Crysycle pulled out an old map from his old uniform. "I forgot I had this! This handy sheet has all of the elevator access codes so you don't need to get the keys." He pulled out a pen and paper and jotted down the codes, handing the papers to Crysto and Vivian. "We can get through most of the doors in this perplexing fortress now."

"I think I see what we may have to do." Red thought. "We need to get three things before we get out of here. We need the Crystal Star, the Squid Sisters and Crystyy and Abbie. I think the best way for us to collect those things is for us to split up. It's risky, but we need to get this done ASAP. As soon as word spreads that we've infiltrated the fortress, they may initiate some sore of self-destruct or something similar. We need to come up with groups. Robbie!"

"Ma'an!" Robbie looked up from his phone. "Emilyra sent me a message."

"Let me see." Red pulled his phone towards him. "She says that we have to watch out for both X-Nauts and Octolings in here." He returned Robbie's phone. "Can we ask her if she's being held here?"

"I can't." Robbie asked, showing him his phone. "See all these unsent messages? That's what I was doing on the rocket ride here, and during the battle with those 'greeters.'"

"I'll make the groups." Paul spoke up. "We need to balance the groups with our individual strengths, yielding to four members per group. Our first group will be Red, Crysycle, Aimee and Crystyynsyn. The second will be the Crystal King, Vivian, Robbie and myself. The third group will be Crysto, Clubbill, Dupaul and Gyanna. Are we all clear?" Everyone nodded, as they grouped up. "Remember our objectives: Crystal Star and the hostages. Any questions?"

"Uh, over here!" Aimee asked. "Once we have our objectives, where do we meet?"

"I got this." Crysycle pulled out his map again." We'll meet back at the rocket outside. If the rocket goes missing, we meet at the landing dock. Crysto and I built a ship capable of transporting a crew of 20 not too long ago. Only we have the codes to board it, which are contained on the code sheet."

"One more thing," Red piped up. "We need to have a means to contact each other. Do we have at least one phone per group?" Hands filled with phones rose from each group. "I guess we're all set then. Good luck, teams, and remember, the fate of the world depends on these next few hours!"


	9. Chapter VII: X-Naut Fortress

**_"_** ** _Run for it!"_** Red yelled. "We have to lose these morons!"

"Nice work, Aimee!" Crys thanked, sarcastically. "Who told you to open that door marked 'private?'"

"I'm _soooree!_ " Aimee justified. "I was just curious!"

"Up here!" Crysycle motioned. "Into this elevator! This will surely get us away from this gangly…gang!" He slammed the elevator doors shut, and the sound of panting filled the elevator.

"Whew!" Red gasped. "What a run! I wish I could take a quick power nap…"

"Don't you even think about it!" Aimee slapped him. "Remember what happened with the crown?"

"Right." Red rubbed his head, checking if Aimee's slap left a mark. "Where are we headed?"

"See that tower over there?" Crysycle pointed through the glass wall of the elevator. "If we can get there, I can disable the security systems. At least, that's what Crysto said he'd be waiting for."

"So, I guess this isn't really an elevator." Crys added.

"More of a transporter." Crysycle explained. "Crysto and I constructed this part of the fortress. We know this place better than Crystal City. Just follow my lead and we'll be fine."

"Lead." Aimee repeated. "I wonder how the others are doing."

* * *

"Here we are," Crysto led his team off the elevator. "Sublevel 2. This level's one of the craftiest."

"Really?" Gyanna asked. "Seems pretty deserted."

"The X-Nauts are most likely in hiding, waiting to ambush at the perfect moment." Dupaul hypothesized, still concealed within his Elite X-Naut disguise.

"Great!" Clubbill laughed. "When they poke their ugly masks out, I'll clobber their lights out!"

"This is one of the labs." Crysto recalled. "There may be X-Nauts in here, let Dupaul lead the way."

"My pleasure." Dupaul agreed, changing his voice. "Awright, you scuz-buckets! Dis is where we punish your sorry…"

"That's good!" Gyanna mouthed, as they entered the lab.

"Hold it!" There was an X-Naut in a white robe. "What are you doing, bringing prisoners in here?"

"Yo!" Dupaul shot back. "Last time I checked, I outrank you, doc. Obey dese orders or get served!"

"Hey!" There was a regular X-Naut in the corner. "Isn't she one of the Red Yoshi's underlings?"

"That's her." An Octoling emerged from a connected room. "I know the obnoxious scent of Inkling anywhere."

"Hey, pal!" The X-Naut turned to Dupaul. "Where's your ID? Sir Grodus has ordered for all X-Nauts to carry ID!"

"Why'd we do dat?"

"You forgot?" The X-Naut asked. "Since that rocket on the surface out there, we're on high alert." Suddenly, the Octoling whispered something to her associates, before the X-Naut shot her a confused look, before nodding. "Speaking of the Red Yoshi, where'd you get these prisoners from? Grodus will want to see his new captives."

"Hold it!" Dupaul paused. "Da boss is here?"

"What do you think?"

"Then, where is he?" Dupaul asked. "I checked da throne room, and he weren't dere!"

"Are you sure?"

"100% positive!"

"Oh," The X-Naut paused. "In that case, he should be in the security tower, beefing up the security systems with Dr. Phun and Octo Grubba."

"Kay, den." Dupaul memorized. "Right, dat ID." He turned around to face Clubbill. "Now!" Clubbill pulled out his club, reaching over Dupaul to clobber the X-Naut he was talking to. Gyanna drew her Aerospray RG and inked the Octoling into submission. Crysto swung his hand towards the X-Naut doctor, freezing him with an icy breeze. "Too easy!"

"I was honestly expecting you to steal the guy you were talking to's form." Clubbill assumed.

"Bill, he wasn't even worth my effort to take him." Dupaul explained. "You fight your way, I fight mine."

"Sweet!" Crysto realized, walking over to a black hooded cape that was on a coat hanger, trying it on. "Nice! It fits me! Gotta keep a low profile, you know. Let's keep moving."

"Where is Grodus' throne room?" Dupaul asked. "If he's not in there, we can get in and figure out where everything is that we're looking for!"

"This way." Crysto led them in the opposite direction down the hallway, into a room with taller doors. The room they entered had a high ceiling, and was laid out like a dome.

"Halt!" A Red Yux stood guard. He didn't seem in the mood to fall for more of Dupaul's mind games.

"Hold it!" Crysto paused him. "Are you X-Yux 7?"

"X-Yux 7 is seeing to business in Sublevel 4." He growled, in his synthesized voice. "I am X-Yux 10, and I shall be your downfall!"

"10?" Crysto asked, and a look of shock crossed him. "This guy's trouble. He was the only guy that could beat Crysycle and I in a fight! Besides the Shadow Sisters, Lord Crump and Grodus, this guy was next best!"

"Guess I won't waste any time!" Dupaul spun his Elite X-Naut form away, and rammed into the X-Yux with all his might. He finished spinning, and when he did, he was the fifth most powerful X-Naut in the Fortress.

"What is this trickery?" X-Yux 10 demanded. "You're one like that doppelgänger, Doopliss!"

"What is a Doopliss?" Dupaul asked his clone. "I am not like anyone! I am the craftiest Duplighost you'll ever encounter! My mind is a supercomputer, and my mental might is a burst of brilliance! Combined with my heightened senses and speed that light is envious of, you'll meet your defeat, my rival! Let us duel!"

"Let us!" X-Yux 10 jeered. "I'll enjoy making a Goomba out of you!"

"For the Crystal King's sake," Clubbill sighed. He grabbed Crysto's arm, which was immersed within his dark cape's sleeves and waved it past the X-Yux, freezing him. Clubbill ran up, and shattered the robotic rogue with his club.

"What is this?" Dupaul asked. "I had that monster on the ropes! How dare you interfere?"

"Save it, Dup." Gyanna sighed. "What matters is that I broke the door to Grodus' secret room, and we won't have long before the master computer or whatever this thing has repairs it. Let's get what we can, now!"

* * *

"Ow!" Vivian gasped, flying into a wall. "That hurt!"

"This guy's a tough one, Paul!" Robbie jumped behind a toppled shelf where Paul was busy hacking the computer that was trumping their might in the room. "He's a firecracker!"

"He was in Glitzville, he still should be." Paul agreed, not looking up to observe the chaos around him. "Why are you back here?"

"Reloading!" Robbie emerged from his puddle of ink. "How comes the hacking, Ma'an?"

"Almost there!" Paul updated. "Wait until this goon gets a taste of his own base!"

"Bah!" The Crystal King snarled. "Octarian adversary! You will soon succumb to the power of the most fearsome Ice Spirit on the face of the new Earth!"

"I don't think so, old man!" Octo Grubba pushed harder against the icy hands summoned by the Crystal King. "Once I break yer here fake hands, I'll give you a good beatin', one ol' school fighter to another!"

"Don't count on that, Ma'an!" Robbie fired a shot from his triple barreled Blaster. "You may be an X-Naut, but your Octarian side gives me a weakness easy to target: ink!" He fired two more shots that made their mark.

"Dang gummit!" Octo Grubba cursed. "You think you posers can beat this here ol' pro? I founded the Glitz Pit using my will and power, and that's how I'll take you down!" He glowed magenta of Octoling Ink, before shattering the icy arms of the Crystal King, sending him flying into the wall.

"You all right?" Vivian rushed over to help him up.

"I shall make it." The Crystal King levitated back to his fighting stance. "This X-Naut's a tough one! Paul, how are you doing over there?"

"What?" Octo Grubba realized. "That's where that other one went! I'll give him a one-two!" Octo Grubba charged like an angry bull.

"Heads up!" Robbie pulled out an Inkzooka to slow down the freak of nature. "Paul!"

"Almost!" Paul typed rapidly. "I need someone to hold him still!"

"We can do that!" The Crystal King agreed. "Vivian, get me close to that charging chuck! I think I can do him in with my next move."

"You're the king, king!" Vivian grabbed onto his robe, sending them into the shadows. She popped them up behind Octo Grubba.

"This is the straw that will break this camel's back!" The Crystal King summoned three Crystal Bits that began to circle Octo Grubba faster and faster in a blue whirl. They returned to the Crystal King and Vivian after a while.

"It worked!" Vivian cheered.

"He's frozen!" Robbie cheered.

"What's the meanin' of this here?" Octo Grubba asked, his limbs spread away from his body, making him vulnerable.

"Now!" Paul smashed the laptop he had found. Octo Grubba was encased in cement from the ceiling.

"NOOOOO!" Octo Grubba shrieked. "I'll get you for this! All o' you! You'll all pay…" And with his last words, Octo Grubba was ceiled in his cement prison for eternity.

"Wow." Vivian sighed. "That was hard work."

"Is this one a special case?" The Crystal King inquired. "Because if all X-Nauts are like this, we may be in over our crowns!"

"As far as I know, this guy's a special case, Ma'an." Robbie informed, looking up to where the cement covered Octo Grubba. "At least, I hope."

* * *

"We're here." Crysycle realized, as the transporter slowed to a stop.

"Are you sure it's safe to go out there?" Aimee asked.

"Don't see why it wouldn't be." Crys drew his Icicle Blade. "Just in case, we'd better be careful. Crysycle, lead the way."

"Red, you okay to keep moving?" Crysycle asked.

"I'll be fine." Red keyed in. "Just tired, that's all. Remind me on the way back to make a potion to keep me awake." Crysycle led the group down the large arced hallway to the curved doors.

"Let me type in the code, and we'll be in!" Crysycle explained. "See, easy!" The doors swung open.

"Hold it right there." A commanding voice ordered.

"Don't move!"

"If you know what's best for you, stay there!"

"Should we shoot them?"

"EEK!" Aimee ducked behind Red. "Red, we've been ambushed!"

"Stay where you are." The X-Naut guard commanded. "We got them! Caught 'em red-handed!"

"Well, well!" Grodus stepped forward. "If it isn't the Red Yoshi and his shadow Aimee. We finally get the chance to meet face to face." He turned to face the two Crystal City dwellers, and turned to Dr. Phun. "I thought I told you to do away with these hostiles?"

"They must've escaped your pathetic X-Naut prisons." Dr. Phun explained. "If it were up to me, they'd already be dead."

"I'd like to know how they got in here." Erick stepped forward.

"You!" Aimee poked her head out from behind Red. **"YOU!"** She motioned to move forward. "I know that voice! I'll tear you apart, you…you… **meanie!** "

"She's on the move!"

"Hold her back!" Crys ordered. "Or…" Aimee had already collapsed to the ground, electrocuted by a blast from behind.

"Who did that?" Grodus ordered. "Who fired without my orders?"

"Wasn't us, sir!" The X-Naut explained. "Came from the hallway!"

"What?" Grodus shoved past his X-Nauts, briskly moving into the hallway. "Who…" Grodus found himself faced with an armoured figure. They were dressed in a red power suit, with the X-Naut logo on the chest scratched out. They held a blaster in their Inkfists, presumably the one that'd attacked Aimee.

"Those are my prototype Inkfists and blaster!" Erick realized. "Give them back!" The figure shot back at Erick, flinging him into the glass windows that surrounded the hallway on all sides.

"Agent M, return to your quarters." Dr. Phun ordered into his microphone, before he lowered his microphone to reiterate the statement.

"Don't you dare talk in that cursed tongue to me!" The electronic voice ordered. "I'm no Octoling, and I never will be!" No one noticed that the figure had activated a bomb, and was holding in in his right hand. Before the agent moved to toss it, they gave Red a long stare, assumedly memorizing his face.

"Get down!" Grodus ordered, covering himself with his cape. The bomb went off, filling the hallway with smoke. Grodus blew it away with a swish of his cape, and the smoke escaped through the hole the figure blew in the glass walls. Grodus moved to the window and spotted Agent M escaping in a small spaceship. He shook his head, and fired a beam from his staff, blowing the ship up. "Agent M is still alive. Go get them back. Now!" The X-Nauts looked at each other in a confused manner before they all rushed out the window to a nearby rooftop to pursue the escaped agent. "We'll meet them down there!" Grodus rushed Erick and Dr. Phun into the transporter before it shot away.

"So, did they just leave us up here?" Crys asked.

"…Yeah!" Red realized. "They did! Now we can disable the security systems!"

"Right!" Crysycle nodded. "Let me just bring them up, erase all of the code…and poof!" He pressed a key, bringing up a screen that read 'Systems deactivated.'

"Why is that button glowing?" Crys pointed, pressing it. A map of the entire X-Naut City-Fortress was brought up.

"Crys, you genius!" Red patted him on the back. "Crysycle, can we search for keywords in this map?"

"Already done!" Crysycle confirmed. "What are searching for?"

"Crystal Star."

"That'd be Sublevel 1."

"Great." Red snapped a picture to send to the other teams. "Prisoner level?"

"Sublevel 5. No direct elevator from anything above 3."

"All right." Red snapped another picture for the other teams. "One more thing. Can this computer bring up the profile of Agent M?"

"That's a bit harder, but doable." Crysycle agreed. "Here you go."

"As I suspected!" Red noticed. "He is an Inkling!"

 _"_ _He?"_ Aimee asked, batting an eyebrow. "Did you miss this part down here?"

"It's a girl?" Crys scratched his head.

"Really?" Red commented, intrigued. "I've got all we need to know, let's head out. The other groups will meet us the Crystal Star's room after we recover the prisoners."

"You heard him!" Crys ordered. "Transport, stat!" They rushed out of the room, leaving Red behind, who was still on the computer.

"What's this Agent M's name?" Red asked himself, scrolling through the profile. "Confidential? Thank goodness Crysycle left the override code in here." He typed it in, gaining access to Agent M's real name.

"Red! Coming?"

"Right!" Red called. "I was right the whole time!"


	10. Chapter VII: Navigating The Base

"Keep looking!" Crysto urged. "There's got to _something_ left!"

"We have searched through literally everything!" Dupaul explained. Grodus has probably reestablished his office elsewhere, while this takes the position as a decoy!"

"Unless!" Clubbill cut in. "Grodus is an evil overlord, right? He's bound to have some sort of secret passage or elevator or something!"

"True!" Gyanna agreed. "Octolings were notorious for that sort of thing in the last Great Turf War!"

"And the fact that Grodus has allied himself with the Octarians, they've bound to have tunneled through his walls in case of emergency!" Dupaul concluded. "The question remains where could it be?"

"Maybe one of these scary-looking fish knows!" Clubbill suggested. "Hey! You in there! Where is the secret passage?" No answer. "These guys are pathetic. They must be his pets or something."

"Or they could be meant to pose as pets!" Crysto realized. "If we can drain the tank, maybe we can find out if they're guarding something!"

"Where can we drain the tank?" Gyanna asked. "Those things will kill us if they get one…sniff?"

"Leave it to ol' Clubbill!" Clubbill tossed his heavy club back and forth. "Stand back and watch a master in action!" He hammered the glass, and water began to pour out slowly at first. He pulled up the rug in Grodus' office, using it to divert the water into Grodus' throne room. "The water broke through the glass forcefully and pounded against the rug, ricocheting into the computer room, flooding it.

"I'm glad we're in here!" Gyanna shivered, staring into the cold faces of Grodus' merciless pets. "Let's go check out the tank." Sure enough, there was a tin plate covering a pipe in the ground.

"Should we go in?" Clubbill asked.

"Where does this shady passage lead?" Dupaul inquired.

"No one knows." Crysto admitted. "I've never even heard of this thing, and I doubt anyone but Grodus has!"

"Whatever!" Gyanna jumped in.

"Gyanna!" Crysto leapt in after her.

"Well?" Clubbill asked.

"I've notified Red that we are investigating." Dupaul explained. "Shall we, my ally?"

"Sure!" Clubbill flew into the pipe.

"Well, I'm not going in there." Dupaul refused. "My stolen X-Yux disguise is too good to get ruined." He looked over to the flooded computer room.

"There he is!" A group of X-Nauts paraded in. "He's one of the Red Yoshi's groupies! Get him!"

"On second thought," Dupaul glanced down the pipe.

"Get in here!" Clubbill pulled him into the pipe.

"That was unnecessary, Clubbill!" Dupaul scolded.

"This whole mission is unnecessary!" Clubbill called. "But if we want a world to live on, it is!"

* * *

"Why is our luck so freaking bad, Ma'an?" Robbie complained. "First we had Rip Von Geezer, and now we have the twisted sisters!"

"They're not twisted!" Vivian explained through the sounds of battle. "They're just playing for the wrong team!"

"So, twisted!" Robbie called back, firing some cover fire.

"Father!" Crystyy called from behind the electrically charged bars of her cell. "Get me out of here!"

"I will, Crystyy!" The Crystal King convinced. "Ancient worms! You're like that last beast, you don't give up!"

"Mmmwee hee hee!" Beldam snickered. "Why would we stop? We're having so much fun, right Marilyn?"

"Guh!" Marilyn agreed.

"These guys are in for a beating, slick!" Doopliss mocked. "We're nothing like that Octo fool!"

"Quiet, freak-in-a-sheet!" Beldam ordered. "I will do the taunting here!" She turned back to the battle. "Marilyn, give them a shock!"

"Guh!" Marilyn summoned a large lightning bolt, and hurled in at the Crystal King.

"Father!" Crystyy cried.

"Not on my watch, Ma'an!" Robbie flung a Splash Wall in front of the Crystal King, saving him from a potentially fatal blow.

"Much thanks, Robert!" The Crystal King called, summoning a few Crystal Bits to help him fight. "Paul! How is the door coming?"

"Could be better!" Paul announced. "I guess the backup security must've turned on, I can't get it open!"

"You can thank me for that!" Doopliss laughed. "I figured you guys would be more interesting than the others, so I picked you!"

"What?" Paul asked. "You think we're weak enough for you to take?"

"Uh-oh." Robbie realized. "Paul's mad."

"That's not good, right?" Vivian asked.

"For us, it's great." Robbie explained. "Sucks for Doopliss over there a ton, Ma'an!"

"You're gonna get a taste of one of the few Inklings to beat the Red Yoshi's power!" Paul activated a frantic Burst Bomb Rush, spraying bombs all through the cell's uncaged area.

"Miss! Miss! Miss!" Doopliss taunted. "That all you got?"

"Oh, I got plenty more!" Paul smirked, demonically.

"Robbie!" Vivian called. "Take my eldest for me, will ya?"

"GUH!" Marilyn yelled, firing another bolt at Robbie. Robbie dove into an ink puddle, evading the attack.

"What is this madness?" The Crystal King demanded. "This demon wields the power of ice, too?"

"Oh, you thought you were only one in the world with that power, huh?" Beldam seemingly rolled her eyes, matching the Crystal King's blizzard's force. "Sorry to burst your bubble, icy, but ever since the death of the Tyrannous one, his power's been out there on the market. Out there for girls like me to exploit!" She strengthened the force of her blizzard.

"Beldam, enough!" Vivian announced, casting a fiery hex on her, disabling her blizzard. "Why do you stick around with these creeps? They want to destroy the world, and they don't care about alliances! They just want power!"

"And power I desire, too!" Beldam agreed. "Even if it costs the world, I'll just live up here! And if I have to end your putrid existence, so be it!"

"I will not let you attack a citizen of my city, you honourless slob!" The Crystal King summoned a storm of Crystal Bits, directing their force at Beldam. Beldam blocked a few, before being pushed into the electrified force of the bars, zapping her to the ground. "She's all yours, Vivian." The Crystal King freeze-dried the bars, freeing his daughter.

"Father!" Crystyy ran into the robe of her royal father. "I can't ell you how much I've missed you!"

"It's good to have you back, Crystyy." The Crystal King agreed. "We must get you back to Crystal City, you'll be safe there."

"Father, I'm staying with you!" Crystyy urged. "I know this place better than you, and I know its tricks. Let me stay!"

"Fine." The Crystal King agreed. "You can remain among us."

"Mmmwee hee hee!" Beldam cackled.

"Didn't I tell you to stay down?" The Crystal King questioned.

"I'm a shadow." Beldam smirked, "Like my fellow teammates here, I don't stay down. I dissipate, and come back even more powerful!" And with a blood-curdling laugh, the Shadow Sisters (plus Doopliss) disappeared into the shadows.

"Blast, Ma'an!" Robbie placed his Blaster on the ground. "Paul was just about to do that coward in!"

"I hope they learned a lesson!" Paul affirmed. "Just because we're Red, doesn't mean we can't take care of ourselves!"

"Although it is kinda nice to have him around." Vivian admitted.

"Who is this Red?" Crystyy asked.

"A great war hero!" Paul informed. "One you'll get to meet as soon as we meet him at the Crystal Star's room."

"First, we gotta get there." Robbie reminded. He turned to the Crystal King. "Shall we?"

"We must join up with Red and the other immediately." The Crystal King decreed. "We move to the Crystal Star's holding room." Suddenly, the sound of a liquid being flushed reverberated through the room.

"It's coming from that pipe!" Vivian pointed.

"Stand on guard!" Paul cried.

"Crystyy, get back." The Crystal King pushed her behind him. "We can handle this." After a long pause, the pipe rumbled loudly, before four figures shot out.

"Hey!" Robbie shouted. "Ma'an! It's the others! Crysto, Dupaul, Clubbill and Gyanna!"

"Hey!" Gyanna shook herself off." Paul! Long time no see!"

"I'll say!" Paul agreed. "What happened to you guys?"

"We had an…incident." Dupaul began, before turning to Clubbill.

"Yeah." Clubbill tried to recall what happened literally minutes ago. "Right! So, Dupaul got a killer disguise and it got ruined in the pipe that took us from Grodus' office."

"I had almost forgotten." Dupaul rolled his eyes. "I _did_ have a smashing disguise."

"Anyway," Crysto cleaned himself off. "Any words from Red?"

"We thought that he'd contacted your group!" Vivian explained.

"So, he hasn't contacted anyone's group?" Gyanna concluded.

"I assume not." The Crystal King further concluded. "Come, let us meet at the rendezvous point. We'll meet them there. The eight of us should be able to take down any creature Dr. Phun and Grodus have for us ahead."

"You mean the nine of us!" Crystyy piped up.

"Crystyy, I told you I do not want you getting hurt!" The Crystal King ordered.

"She may not have a choice, sir." Dupaul explained. "If what Paul, Robbie and Gyanna say is true about the Octarians and the X-Nauts, we may need anyone who able to fight fighting. If the enemy alliance wants the Crystal Star as much as we do, it may be a fight for the safety and people of the world."


	11. Chapter VII: Robbed

"Someone want to tell me where we are now?" Aimee inquired.

"I wish I could, but we don't even know." Crysycle explained. "Crys, any sign of Red?"

"Here he comes now." Crys reported. "Red, what kept you?"

"Something kept me?" Red asked. "I was running as fast as I could, but it felt like I was moving in slow-mo…"

"No wonder!" Aimee grabbed his face with both her hands. "You haven't got a decent sleep since we stayed in Shiver City!"

"Don't remind me of Shiver City." Red sighed. "Crys, Crysycle, I need a wake-up call."

"You got it." Crysycle shrugged, mouthing the words 'what do I do?' to Crystyynsyn. He mouth the words 'I don't know!' back. Crysycle pulled out his icy blade, and slid it up Red's back without cutting him. Red's pupil's dilated, as he sprung to life.

"That'll keep me functioning for another little while." Red assumed. "Let's move, we gotta get the Crystal Star as quick as possible. Where's our communicator? I have another task for the others…"

"About that." Crysycle cleared his throat. "It got taken by the X-Nauts. I overheard them say it looked like a bomb and they took it."

"Blast!" Red smashed his hammer, angrily. "Never mind, I can handle two things." Red told himself louder than he had anticipated. "Let's get to the Crystal Star's room, I hope the others have found Abbie."

"Yeah, me too." Aimee agreed. "Which way?"

"Left." Crys pointed. "Up the stairs and through the door."

 **"** **Heads UP!"** Crysycle yelled, pointing up to a large, missile-shaped object. **"BOMB!"**

"Down!" Red ordered, as the head opened. The room filled with smoke. Red couldn't see a foot in front of him. "Team!" Red called. "Aimee! Crys! Crysycle! Over here!"

A hand reached out in front of him. "Red!"

"Aimee?"

"Yeah it's me. Hand me the Crystal Stars, I can see the exit!"

"Show me the way, I'll follow you!"

"No!" Aimee paused. "Only I can fit! Hand me the Stars!"

"I don't know about this."

"Red, we're best friends, right?" Aimee asked. "Just trust me! Freaking **TRUST ME!"**

"Okay!" Red shuddered. "Here!"

"Sucker!" The hand slapped Red. "Doopliss strikes again! That was easy!"

"Doopliss!" Red realized. "I can't see you, but I'll fight you for those stars!"

"Oh, I'm sure you would!" Doopliss' voice cackled. "Unfortunately, I got a run to make, so a fight looks pretty impossible. Ta ta!"

"You stinkin-" Red growled, before he felt the floor begin to spin. The room was spinning! Faster and faster it goes, where it stops, not even Red knows. It finally stopped. The smoke was blown away, and the room returned to normal.

"You guys all right?" Crysycle asked.

 **"** **NO!"** Red cried. **"NO, NO, NO!"**

"Red!" Crys asked. "What happened?"

"Doopliss!" Red growled. "He pretended to be Aimee and took the Crystal Stars from me!"

"Red!" Aimee gasped. "You never let me touch those things even when I asked!"

"I don't know!" Red explained. "It's the- my head! General Zorn is clouding my judgment!"

"I thought he could only get you when you're sleeping!" Crys explained.

"But since Red is on such low power, maybe Zorn is growing more powerful as Red weakens!" Crysycle guessed.

"We got to get the last one." Red explained. "Then we got to get to the Thousand-Year Door. Let's move!"

The door to the spinning room opened. "It's the group!" Aimee exclaimed. The team of nine ran up to Red and the team.

"This is the Red Yoshi, Crystyy!" The Crystal King introduced.

"You saved my father's kingdom!" Crystyy realized. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem." Red quickly smiled. "Crystal King, we got a problem. Doopliss took all of the Crystal Stars and disappeared!"

"WHAT?" The group gasped.

"We're screwed!" Robbie gasped. "Knew it would end this way!"

"It's not over yet." The Crystal King reminded everyone. "We can still get to the Crystal Star's holding room. If we're quick, we can get there before the X-Nauts and Octarians realize Doopliss has the Crystal Stars. We need to move! Which way?"

"Up the stairs!" Red pointed. "That's where the holding room is! Let's move, team!"

"Follow me, crew!" Robbie ran to the front to lead the 13-person army up the stairs. Red smiled, before taking his turn to run up, before being pulled back by Paul.

"Red, this isn't going as planned." Paul whispered.

"What?"

"I had to hack into the computers to help us win a few battles." Paul explained. "I've learned that removing the Crystal Star from X-Naut headquarters could be lethal to the final aspect of the mission-"

"Rescuing the Squid Sisters." Red finished. "We still haven't found Abbie yet, either."

"I was just about to bring that up."

"Paul, listen," Red paused, realizing his voice had risen. "When we get that Crystal Star, go with Crysto and Crysycle to their ship. Don't let them leave without the Squid Sisters."

"Red, judging from your plan, you've failed or forgotten to include yourself in that statement."

"Not forgotten." Red gave Paul a look.

"No." Paul shook his head, realizing Red's plan. "Out of the question. You're not staying back. I won't allow it."

"I'm not asking for your permission, Paul." Red put his hand on Paul's shoulder. "I'm staying back to find Emilyra."

* * *

"You've lost it!" Paul exclaimed. "Red let it go. She isn't here. If she's as valuable to the X-Nauts and Octarians as she is to you, they'll bring her with them when they evacuate. You're not staying back!"

"Paul, I know she's here!" Red urged. "I only need a few minutes, I can get to her!"

"Red," Paul paused.

"What?" Paul pointed to the stairs. Robbie was holding his Blaster right to Red's head.

"If you're going for Emilyra, you're not goin' anywhere without me, Ma'an." Robbie said, deeply.

Red turned around. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled. "Let's go get that Crystal Star."

* * *

"There!" Crysto pointed. The room was surrounded with walls of silver mechanics and a grated floor and ceiling. The Crystal Star was enclosed in a sphere, similar to the one Octarians used to hold Zapfish.

"The birthright of our people." Crys realized.

"We've come so far." Dupaul acknowledged, turning to Clubbill. "It's finally here."

"You bet it is!" Gyanna cheered. "We did it, guys!" The group let out a cheer.

Paul, Red and Robbie ran in. "So it is true." Paul noted. "It is The Crystal Star for a reason."

"Clubbill!" Robbie cheered. "Bust that star out, Ma'an!"

"You got it, Rob!" Clubbill smiled. He darted up, smashing the sphere with his club, shattering the protective sphere.

"Red," The Crystal King began. "Go on, take it. If it is that we must part with it to save the world, so be it."

"Do it, Red!" Crystyy cheered. "You're the hero!"

"Well, why not?" Red laughed. He walked up, and grabbed the Crystal Star slowly and examined its lustrous qualities. "Let's move, team!"

Suddenly, a shaky, ominous voice cackled, _"Things are never as easy as they seem…"_

The group froze. "What was that?" Aimee whispered.

"Guh!" A voice laughed. "Guh huh huh!"

"Oh, for the love of-" Crysycle smacked his face.

"Hey!" Red pointed, in a sarcastic voice. "It's our best friend, Lord Flump!"

"I wouldn't be so quick to insult me, Red Yoshi!" Lord Crump came into view, holding a controller. "You walk out of here with that Crystal Star, you will suffer!"

"And how you gonna do that?" Robbie asked.

"That's right!" Gyanna recalled. "We beat you once, we can do it again!"

"Uhh, guys?" Vivian tapped Red's shoulder.

"Holy mother of-" Red realized. "Look, guys." He pointed to the walls that had expanded. They revealed another grated walkway, one that countless Octolings stood on, pointing their Octoshots at the team, waiting for the order.

"What do you say, Red?" Lord Crump laughed from his perch about a hundred feet above them. "Care to hand it over?"

"Crump, your methods will not scare the Red Yoshi." A familiar voice growled. "His weakness does not lie in power, it lies in his feelings." Will stepped forward, holding an Octoshot to a face Red remembered quite vividly.

 **"** **RED!"** Aimee pointed. " **They have Abbie!"**

"All right, that's it." Red growled. "You've gone too far this time, Will!"

"Have I, Red?" Will challenged. "It's an easy trade. Abbie for the Crystal Star. See? Easy!"

"You're right, Will. That trade is easy." Red rolled his eyes. The group waited anxiously. "That trade is almost as easy as splitting your fake face wide open. Don't worry, when it splits, nothing's gonna come out. Other than all the hatred for your own people that you keep bottled up. So, how's that for a trade?" There was a moment of silence.

 **"** **YEAAAH!"** Clubbill cheered, the rest of the group joining in. "Split his head! Heck, I'll do it for you!"

"Octolings, prepare to fire." Will grabbed the unrecognizable Abbie by the neck, hanging her scrapped body over the edge of the perch. "Time's out, Red. I'll kill your friend, then your team. Then you die, Yoshi!"

"And how will you do that, Will?" Red continued, as if having anticipated the move. "By killing her the same way you executed Emilyra?" Will cringed. "Well, heads up, pal, if you kill Abbie, she'll suffer the same fate of Emilyra- you'll just recover her the way you did Emilyra. I know your tricks, **_coward._** "

Will snarled. "Enough of this crap!" Erick ran up. "Just drop her! Red deserves to suffer for this blow to the Empire!"

"Erick!" Aimee yelled. "I'll blow you to bits!" Erick ignored her.

"No." Will pulled Abbie back up. "This will only prove his point. That I'm a coward. I will not prove him right."

"Let me do it then!" Erick threatened. "I'd love to tear this Red-lover's head off!"

"Enough with heads already!" Vivian whispered to Gyanna. "Gosh, so original."

"There's something you don't get, fist-head." Will argued. "There's honour to this. I know you have none, but try to respect it." Erick snarled, clenching his fists.

"Enough!" Lord Crump pressed a button, and a large suit of armour emerged from below the perch. It looked exactly like Magnus Von Grapple, but painted black with a large "2" painted on. "I'm finishing this! Red, prepare to feel pain!"

 **"** **ENOUGH!"** A voice froze everyone. At a perch on the opposite site of the room, Grodus and Dr. Phun emerged. Grodus gave Crump a cold stare. "Crump, stand down! Dr. Phun, call off your troops." Dr. Phun made a motion, and the Octolings lowered their Octoshots.

"Red!" Abbie gasped. Red took a step forward, before turning around to face the X-Naut boss.

"There's no need for this fight." Grodus ordered. "Lord Crump, Doopliss has already taken the Crystal Stars he stole from Red to the Thousand-Year Door. Let the Red Yoshi take the Crystal Star."

"That's right!" Robbie pointed. "Listen to your leader!"

"X-Nauts pull out." Grodus ordered. "We're heading to the Thousand-Year Door."

Dr. Phun looked to his troops, and then to Will and Erick. He nodded, and all the Octolings pointed their weapons at Red's group and the X-Naut leaders.

"What?" Grodus realized. "What is this? Doctor, call off your troops!"

"No." Dr. Phun spoke. "You played right into our hands, Sir Grodus. We manipulated your army and you into helping us collect the Crystal Stars. However, Octowser at the Thousand-Year Door has confirmed that the seal has broken. There is no need for the Crystal Stars. We no longer require your services. Octolings, lock these two fools up."

Two Elite Octolings took both Grodus and Lord Crump away. "You'll pay for this." Grodus growled, tapping his staff on the ground before being taken away.

As soon as Lord Crump and Grodus were ejected, Dr. Phun yelled to Will. "Kill the Inkling. Make the Red Yoshi suffer.

"No." Will growled. "I will not."

Dr. Phun twisted his glasses, before uttering the words, "You've changed." He turned to Erick, and nodded. Erick punched Will out, and two Octolings took him away.

"Finally!" Erick threw Abbie off the perch.

"Red!" Aimee cried.

"Heads up!" Crysycle called.

"No!" Red ran towards where Abbie was about to land. He dove, catching her the last second. The group let out a sigh of relief. "You okay?"

"I am now." Abbie gasped. "Red, I can't take this anymore. Any of it. Can you please help me?"

Red turned to the group. "Anything." He nodded.

"My body can't survive much longer." She explained. "Can I see the Crystal Star before it gives out?"

Red pulled it out, placing Abbie on the ground. "Here it is." He handed it to her.

"Thank you, Red." Abbie smiled. "Thank you…" She gasped, before she dropped. Red stood motionless. The room was silent, even the Octolings. Suddenly, Abbie lit up, with the crystal glow of the Crystal Star. She levitated into the air, before the glow turned white, forcing everyone to close his or her eyes. Red kept his opened, but they felt closed. He was the first to see the new Abbie.


	12. Chapter VII: Knockouts

The light began to fade.

"Is that Abbie?" Aimee asked, rushing up to Red.

"She's…alive!" Gyanna's smile was almost too big for her face.

"It can't be!" Crystyynsyn realized. "Father, the Crystal Star! The prophecy!"

"The prophecy indeed." The Crystal King moved up to Red and the others standing with him. "The one who triggers a reaction from the Crystal Star is the true ruler of the Crystal City." He repeated. "This prophecy was long forgotten, but I've always kept in the back of my mind. Behold!" He pointed. "The one who emerges from the light! **All must bow to the Crystal Queen!"**

"Queen?" Everyone else asked in unison. The light finally faded entirely. Abbie looked drastically different. Her hair was now the dusty pink of all Crystal people and reached the floor. Her tentacles had also grown, and were still visible through all her new hair. Her skin was now the icy blue of the Crystal people also. She wore a long white dress that shimmered with crystal in the light. Around her neck was a miniaturized Crystal Star necklace.

"Oh my gosh." Red gasped. "I thought you were dying." Red ran forward.

"Red!" The Crystal Queen realized. "I'm quite fine, as you can see."

"I can see that." Red agreed, embracing one of his best friends. "I'm so sorry, I should have seen it all along!"

"It's not your fault!" The Crystal Queen quickly explained. "I didn't know it would happen, either. The only one who had a guess was…"

"Me!" Paul ran up, and placed his hand on Red's shoulder. "I had hypothesized this all along, when I was trying to figure out why the Octarians took Abbie. My guess was that they were going to use her to interact with the Crystal Star."

"…And our plan worked perfectly." Dr. Phun added from above. "Now that the Crystal Star has been informally destroyed, only six are required to open the Thousand-Year Door. As soon as we annihilate the lot of you, we will take the spirit within, and finally conquer Inkyland!"

"Inkopolis!" Red remembered.

"All the Inklings," Robbie began, "They'll never see the invasion coming! They'll be caught off guard, Ma'an!"

"Red, we have to get to the Thousand-Year Door." Vivian whispered. "If they get there first and awaken the spirit, its over for everyone… Inkyland, the Mushroom Kingdom, the world will be finished!"

"You're right." Red agreed, turning to the group. "We still need to find the Squid Sisters. Guess it's time we initiate the last resort plan…" He nodded to Crysto.

"Bro!" Crysto nudged Crysycle. "That's our cue!"

"Let's do this!" Crysycle cheered. He pulled out a button and pressed it. Suddenly, a large portion of the wall was destroyed, as a ship flew onto the grated surface.

"Brilliant!" Dupaul applauded. "Our escape route! Everyone, onto the ship!" He ran aboard.

"Ahead of you, Dup!" Clubbill raced on. "I've got gunner position!" He ran to a glass dome at the top of the ship, and aimed the energy blasts at the bridge the Octolings were still placed on. "All aboard!"

"Know the plan?" Red yelled to Crysto and Crysycle through the carnage.

"Check," Crysto nodded, "We get to the Squid Sisters- Paul!"

"Their cell window is now open below!" He pointed to an open window below the grated surface. "Throw the rope down there!" He called to Crys and Gyanna, who dropped a long chain from the ship, with Aimee anchored on the bottom. Red watched as they climbed onto the chain below.

"Now, you guys have to get to the Thousand-Year Door as quick as possible." Red ordered. "I'm staying back."

"What? Why?" Crysycle asked.

"I'm going to find Emilyra." Red explained. "She'll be in the base still. As long as the Octarians don't leave, she won't Destroy as many ships as possible to minimize the chances of them escaping."

"Got it." Crysto agreed. "Good luck."

"We're ready to move!" Clubbill announced from the ship's speakers. "Let's get this ship moving!"

"Crysycle, it is imperative that you get to the Door and stop the Octarians." Red reaffirmed. "The world is basically screwed if you don't."

"I won't fail." Crysycle nodded. "None of us will, you have my word." He waved as he ran aboard.

"Red!" Robbie ran up to him. "We better get movin' Ma'an."

"Yeah…" Red pulled out his hammer. "About that…"

"What?" Robbie asked. "What's up?" He failed to notice Red give Clubbill the command to fire a grappling hook from the ship that hooked Robbie's arm, dragging to the ship. As he was pulled into the ship, he struggled to pull free, before being tugged aboard as the ship flew out. Red stood alone.

 _'_ _Better get moving.'_ Red told himself. He pulled out his phone, which was to be locked onto Agent M's location. _'What? Nothing? That's absurd!'_ He thought, before realizing Agent M's armour was protected from tracking. _'Got to do this by hand, then.'_

* * *

Red ran through the tight hallways of the captured X-Naut Fortress. The hallways seemed to get longer and longer. "Red Yoshi!" An Octotrooper pointed. "Alert Dr. Phun!"

"Not happening!" Red affirmed, nailing them with a Hammer Throw, bursting them to bits. _'Easy pickings.'_ Red told himself. _'There must be more this way, which means so is Agent M.'_ He figured, dashing down the hallway, which began to widen. He entered a dark control room. IT had a particularly low ceiling, with only about a head's worth of room above him. The door slammed shut, and the lights turned on. They were blinding, when Red realized the ceiling and floor were one gigantic light.

"This is how it ends." Will appeared on the other side of the room, in a black robe. "Bright lights everywhere, X-Naut Fortress. I would rather this be in Inkopolis, but this will do."

"You scum!" Red yelled. "I'll tear you to bits!"

"Is that why you let the others go ahead?" Will asked. "Revenge? A good excuse about Emilyra got you here. You don't care about her!"

"You're wrong!" Red growled back. "Octunyr cared for her more than he cared for you!" He growled, drawing his hammer. "I care fore her more than you do!"

Will pulled his hood off his head. The left side of his head was discolored from Erick's punch. "That's where you're wrong, Red."

"Really now?" Red smirked, knowing that he was throwing Will off his game. "Is that why you killed her in front of me – Octunyr?"

"She isn't dead!" Will pulled his hood back over his head. "Agent M. That's who she is. She's still alive."

"Oh?" Red inquired. "Heh, I already knew."

"You," Will paused. "You tricked me?" He ordered, readying an attack.

"That's not the point!" Red's voice rose. "Will, these aren't your people! Come back to Inkopolis with us. You, Emilyra and me. It'll be the old times that never were."

"See?" It was Will's turn to ask questions. "That's your weakness, Red."

"What?" Red asked. "See what?"

"See what?" Will asked, concealing a crooked smile under his black hood. **"THIS!"** Will's hood turned into a mirror, reflecting all the light in the room at Red.

 **"** **AAARGH!"** Red slammed his eyes shut and his hammer into the ground, blinded by the light. He tried closing his eyes more and more, but the light continued to beam in, as if his eyes weren't closed at all. He collapsed to the floor, covering his head with his jacket.

"How could you not see that coming?" Will asked, moving closer and closer. "I mean, bright lights, strange dark hood, it's almost like I'm telling you!" He picked up Red's hammer. "Maybe I'll finish you off." He lined the hammer up with Red, and swung. Red was flung into a wall on the far side of the room. He fell to the floor, still trying to block the light out. "That not enough?" He picked up Red by the head. "Hey! Lookee there! We match! We got the same face paint!" He laughed, pointing to Red's left side, which looked like Will. "See? That's just more proof that we're the same. You know, I'd offer a position among the Octarians, but you'd deny it. Guess this is where it ends, Octunyr. And let me tell you something. I wish I had shot you instead of Emilyra."

"Will!" Dr. Phun's commanding voice bellowed. "That will be enough." Will dropped Red on the floor, turning to see his master. At his right side was the painter of his face: Erick. "Bring him to me, you've done more than what was required to Red."

"Will, Will, Will. When will you learn?" Erick shook his head.

"I've learned more than you!" He yelled, "The last time I checked, you never got close to beating Red!"

"I almost took down his girlfriend!" Erick retorted, rather loudly. "Which is a closer blow to him than beating on him!"

"How about I finish you the same way he almost finished you?"

"William Octrokyt!" Dr. Phun yelled. " **That will be enough.** Head to the launch bay, get ready to depart. Make sure Agent M is secured. Erick and I will take care of the Red Yoshi." Will gave Erick a dirty look before storming out.

"What do you want me to do with him, boss?" Erick asked.

"Take everything from him." Dr. Phun ordered. "His neck decorations, his arm cannon, his ability to fly, everything. Even his hammer."

"What do I do with all the stuff?"

"I'll let you choose what to do with it." Dr. Phun smiled.

"What about his Inkbrush?"

"No." Dr. Phun stopped him. "You never kill an Inkling with his own weapon. Leave it on him. Where he's going, it'll be useless to him."

"Sounds good, boss." Erick agreed.

"Erick." Dr. Phun stopped him. "You've become more trustworthy to me than Will. I have been considering replacing him."

"I though I already held his position."

"Permanently."

* * *

Red was thrown into the cell. He did not move a muscle when he hit the ground.

"Sir!" Lord Crump jumped off the bench. "Is he dead?"

"This is the Red Yoshi." Grodus examined. "There is no way he is dead." He poked him with his staff. "Wake up, boy."

"Uhh…" Red rubbed his head. "Where am I?"

"In the same cell as us." Grodus explained. "To rot forever."

"Guess we can kiss ruling the world goodbye." Lord Crump assumed.

"You're still wrapped up on that?" Red asked.

"I refuse to talk to you." Grodus answered.

"Grodus, you are an evil man." Red explained. "But there is good in you." Grodus gave an intrigued look. "You will do whatever to rule the world, won't you?"

Grodus gave a subtle nod.

"You won't win the world by committing actions like Dr. Phun." Red explained. "You can win them over with kindness and getting them what they want. The Inklings? We want more land. If you found us more land, we'd crown you king of the world, believe me."

"Why would we listen to you?" Lord Crump asked. "You're not an Inkling!"

"I am now." Red explained. "Erick took everything from me except my Ink Tank and my Inkbrush." He turned back to Grodus. "The Octarians will open the Thousand-Year Door and release the Shadow Queen, won't they?"

"They will not fail." Grodus answered. "Octowser has spent all this time down there. He found a secret passage into the kingdom. He said his goal was to awaken the Shadow Army to help them in their takeover of Inkyland."

"Grodus." Red looked at his straight on. "Help the Inklings. Help us fight off the Octarians. We'd have our eternal gratitude."

"Boss?" Lord Crump asked, awaiting the verdict.

"I'm not that fond of Inklings." Grodus admitted. "But they've never betrayed me. Red, the X-Nauts will fight alongside the Inklings."

"Good." Red nodded. "Thank you. I ask one favour, though."

"Yes?"

"Knock me out with your staff." Red pleaded. "I must finish the war within."

"As you wish."


	13. Chapter VII: The War Within

Red pulled his face out of the snow bank. "I know where exactly where I am." He turned to the mountain and faced the foe that had been plaguing his thoughts all hours of the day. "You."

"I can tell you're tired, you fool." General Zorn floated down to Red's level. "I saw everything that happened out there. You won't be able to do anything you're thinking about doing, Red Yoshi. Saving Emilyra, saving Inkyland, defeating the Octarian fleet. It's all an illusion called **life.** " He laughed. "At least I know that I'll be fighting you at your best, seeing how such a large price is on the line."

"You're right, General." Red agreed. "Let's put an end to this. May the victor win Red Yoshi."

* * *

"Crysto! Crysycle!" Callie ran into the cockpit.

"Glad to see you guys joined the winning side!" Marie joined her best friend.

"So are we." Crysto agreed. "We destroyed enough ships, Crysycle?"

"Yeah, why?" Crysycle asked.

"We need to make the break for the Thousand-Year Door." The Crystal King called into the cockpit. "Red's orders."

"What?" Callie asked. "We're not going back for Red?"

"Red's got business to attend to." Robbie explained. "He didn't bring me, that's how serious it is."

"All clear." Clubbill climbed down from the gunner position. "Got over that trick back there, Robbie?"

"Ma'an," Robbie shook his head. "I tell you, I'd mess you up if you were an X-Naut or Octarian."

"That's just wonderful." Dupaul rolled his eyes. "Crysto, we're coming up to Rogueport right now. We might want to find a place to land."

"Good idea. We'll land at the dock." Crysto agreed, reaching for the intercom. "Okay, team. We're gonna be landing soon, so get ready to exit."

"Paul," Robbie called. "When we land, go find Flavio. Ask him to keep our ship in his fleet with his ships."

"Done." Paul showed his phone. "He says leave it at Dock 5, he'll get the Bob-ombs to store it."

"Okay, here's our stop." Crysycle notified.

"Let's get moving." The Crystal King ordered. "Robbie, in Red's absence, I think it only fair that you lead us into battle."

"Me, Ma'an?" Robbie asked.

"That's a great idea!" The Crystal Queen agreed. "Robbie, Red wouldn't have it any other way."

"Alright, Ma'an!" Robbie smiled. "As your leader, I order we get movin'!"

"Aimee, we're getting off." Gyanna called. There was no answer. "Aimee?" Gyanna ran to where Aimee was seated when they took off. When Gyanna arrived, all she saw was an empty escape pod hatch. "Robbie! Robbie! Aimee's gone!"

* * *

"Where could she be?" Robbie yelled, frantically.

"I checked the ship's logs." Dupaul ran in. "No trace of her."

"Look at this!" Vivian pointed out. "The ship's logs don't even remember an escape pod leaving!"

"She must've been smart enough to override the ship's logs!" Crys concluded.

"We have to find her!" Crystyy exclaimed. "Red would be so sad if she wasn't here when he got back!"

"Indeed he would." Paul agreed. "Finding Aimee is imperative."

"If I may," Vivian spoke up, "Aimee told me she wouldn't leave if Red left."

Dupaul, Paul and Crys all spun around in unison. "What?" They all asked.

"That's all she told me." Vivian explained, "And now she's gone."

"Well, I think we all know where she is." Paul agreed. "She's obviously still on the moon. If she's anything like Red, they'll meet up, for sure."

"Are you positive?" Dupaul asked.

"I agree with Paul." Crys agreed. "Love is a powerful motivator, especially when Aimee's seen what she's seen."

"I wouldn't worry too much." The Crystal King walked up to his kids. "We must stay focused. We must stop the Octarians from unleashing the Shadow Army."

* * *

General Zorn had been firing powerful blasts of snow to slow Red down for forever. "Had enough yet, Red?"

"This is still my body, Zorn!" Red reminded. "I'll fight until this Red Yoshi can't defend the prize!"

"That's what I like." General Zorn laughed. "It's time I break out the big guns now." General Zorn landed in the snow. The ground rumbled for a bit, and he summoned Dr. Phun's floating throne.

"What?" Red asked, puzzled. "I haven't seen that thing seen Glitzville…"

"Thankfully, you have a good memory, Red." General Zorn took control of the throne. "I can recreate anything that you remember in your head, Red. This should bring this battle to an end very quickly." He activated the throne's force field, combined with a deadly weapon stolen from the great DJ Octavio's throne: the OctoFists.

"What's going on here?" Red asked himself, loudly. He ducked fro cover behind a rock, which was quickly reduced to stones after a punch from the throne.

"I'll tell you what's going on!" General Zorn yelled. "The end of the Red Yoshi! I've waited so long for this day, killed so many people, and I finally get my prize in the end. Now, stand still. I'll promise I'll make it _quick…_ "

"Not if I can help it!" Red yelled. He checked a tablet he left on the rock, and jumped away, leaving General Zorn miles away. He landed in front of a cave, and ran in. "Ha! Good ol' Squid Beakons. Love those things. Now, how am I gonna take down General Zorn and the throne of death?" Red sat in silence in the cave for a minute. "If General Zorn can use anything in my mind, can I?" He paused. "I want a Blaster!" Suddenly, Red heard a plop in the snow behind him. There was a Blaster! "Awesome!" Red cheered. "I have a fighting chance. Now, I just need a good strategy to bury the bruiser with."

* * *

"What took you so long?" Professor Frankly asked, waiting for the team outside the Thousand-Year Door's room. "And where's Red and Aimee?"

"The Moon, in X-Naut headquarters." Paul explained. "Professor, these are some of our new allies. They are going to help us put an end to the Shadow Army."

"Shadow Army?" Goombella asked. "There's an army, Professor?"

"I always kept that possibility in mind." Professor Frankly explained. "The Shadow Queen did live in shadow for years. If she had the power to create the Crystal Stars, creating an army would be the least of her trials." Professor Frankly explained. "What are the intentions of the Octarians? What will they do with the army?"

"They plan to unleash it," Robbie explained, "On the Inkyland continent."

"But why would they want to take over Inkyland when the Mushroom Kingdom is on their doorstep?" Goombella asked.

"You're forgetting," Gyanna joined in, "The Shadow Queen and her army are at the disposal of the Octarians now. It's a very simple story. Go on, Paul."

"You see," Paul began, "The Inklings and Octarians have always fought for control over the Inkyland continent, dating back to the rising sea levels over 1000 years ago. The Octarians have always been on the other side of luck. An Octarian philosophized the fate of Inkyland, 'The Inklings were never meant to rule Inkyland. The Octarians and Inklings were always meant to evenly balance the continent.' The Octarians have control over a measly 13% of the continent, great for us, but it goes against the prophecy. According to legend, if we can't work out our differences, the higher powers will level Inkyland as before."

"That's not good." Goombella realized.

"It gets worse." Gyanna added. "If the Octarians get power, there's nothing saying they won't take the continent for themselves. They don't believe that philosophical crap, and they think the whole continent is theirs for the taking."

"That's why we gotta stop 'em, Ma'an!" Robbie reminded them. "We go in now. Who's with me?"

"Robbie!" Vivian called. "The door is already open."

* * *

"Where are you, you slimy little Ink-filth?" General Zorn cursed. "I'm going to take you down, quickly, so prepare yourself!"

"Are you?" Red's voice called from above.

"What? Where are you? Show yourself!" General Zorn ordered.

"…Nah." Red laughed. "You should show yourself around your controls on that throne first!" Red fired a powerful shot from his Blaster, breaking the force field. He fired three more shots from other types of Blasters, causing the throne to uncontrollably shake.

"No!" General Zorn yelled. "This can't be happening! Stupid Dr. Phun and his weak throne! I won't go down without a fight!" Dr. Phun fired the OctoFists from the throne. Red activated the Bubbler, absorbing the blows. Red smiled, closing the Bubbler in on him, taking the power from the OctoFists, and transferring it to the Blaster. He aimed the Blaster carelessly at the defenseless throne, firing it. The throne exploded, throwing General Zorn out, into the snow. His body lay there, motionless. Red walked up to it, in the snow.

"I…I was careless." General Zorn laughed. "It's not over, Red Yoshi. You think that beating me is an accomplishment? You don't know what the Shadow Queen has in store for you. Maybe that's why I was so weak. Maybe I gave my power to the Shadow Queen, with knowledge that with her power, the Octarians can finally claim dominion over the Inklings. Octoland will rise again, and the world will become an Octarian world, one that should have been 1000 years ago!"

Red walked up to General Zorn's body. "Shut up." He fired a Blaster shot to the General's head, bringing the battle for Red Yoshi to an end. Red looked to the sky. "Wake up."


	14. Chapter VII: The Shadow Army

"Ack!" Red coughed as he awoke. "I'm back! My body… it's still mine!"

"How did it go?" Grodus asked.

"Great." Red stood up to get a feel for his body again. "My team is in trouble. General Zorn only planted himself inside me to distract me and drive me away from my team. While he did that, the Shadow Queen could use his power in any way she chooses, even reincarnating her army that once had the power to hold dominion over the known world."

"What do we do, boss?" Lord Crump asked.

"Ready Magnus Von Grapple 2.0 and the X-Ship." Sir Grodus ordered. "Once we get out of here, we set sail for Inkopolis."

"There's one problem, boss." Lord Crump pointed. "How can we get out? Those bars aren't gonna give out easy."

"I might have a weapon left," Red pulled out his Inkbrush. "This is all I have left." The X-Nauts looked disappointed. "This is all I need!" Red reassured. He measured the bars, before sizing up a Sprinkler.

"Can you make the throw?" Lord Crump asked.

"Oh, I've made harder throws, trust me." Red sized up the Sprinkler, before launching it through the bars onto the wall outside the bars. "Jackpot!" The Sprinkler did its work, inking the floor. "Now, I just slide through." Red squidded through the bars, exiting the cell. He twisted the lock a few times, releasing Grodus and Lord Crump from the cell.

"Thank you, Red." Grodus thanked. "Follow me, I will take us to the X-Ship."

"I'll meet you there!" Lord Crump called. "I will activate Magnus Von Grapple 2.0. Those Octarians are gonna get a taste of power!" He ran off.

"This way, Red." Grodus pointed. "We will take my secret passage to my room. There's a pipe to the Launchpad from there."

* * *

"The Palace of Shadow." Dupaul pointed around the group. "This was the Shadow Queen's fortress years ago. It's abandoned now for unknown reasons…"

"Because she's probably called the army to her room to begin the invasion." Robbie finished. "We gotta get to the Shadow Queen before the Octarians can begin the invasion on Inkyland!"

"Which way do we go?" Gyanna pointed. "There are two doors ahead, and two behind! Where do we go?"

"Guess we gotta pick one." Crysto assumed. "Let's try this one…"

* * *

"We're almost there." Grodus pointed. "Turn right at this hallway."

"Hey," Red stopped. "Do you hear voices?"

"Over here!" Grodus turned left into a large room.

"Help us, Sir Grodus!" The imprisoned X-Nauts called. "The Octarians turned on us and locked us all up!"

"We know." Grodus answered. "We were locked up, until the Red Yoshi broke us out. He is our ally, X-Nauts. We will work with him to reclaim his homeland, as we have changed our ways. We can never take the world over with force; we can do it by being kind to the people of it. We must protect the world from the rule of the Octarians!" The X-Nauts cheered, and Red opened the first one's cell, leaving him to release the rest.

"How can we fight the Octarians?" Grodus asked. "Their weapons have always been superior to ours."

"Alright." Red responded. "Do you guys use blasters and relate weapons?"

"Of course we do." Grodus answered. "Always have, always will."

"Great." Red answered. "Fill all the blasters with ink." He ran to an X-Naut, tossing him a handful of Sprinklers. "Head to your armoury, fill the blasters with Ink. This is the only way we can beat the Octarians."

"But sir!" The X-Naut asked. "How will these fare against the Shadow Army?"

"True." Red agreed. "Keep a few regulars as extras. We will need them."

"Red!" An X-Naut yelled. "Sir Grodus is under attack!"

"What?" Red asked. He ran to the X-Naut, who pointed to Grodus, who was faced with a figure with a blaster. "We have to save him!" Red slammed his Inkbrush into the wall, putting a hole in it. He crawled into it, and disappeared. The X-Naut looked back to Grodus.

"The Octarians are in control here, prisoner." The figure ordered. "I will execute you, and this will be over."

"I wouldn't do that." Red ordered, pulling the figure against him, and slamming them against the wall. "This is the X-Naut's base, so you can take your Octarian scum out of here." Suddenly, Red was thrown off, and down the hallway. The figure threw an object above the doorway, sealing the X-Nauts within.

"That was an Octarian!" An X-Naut pointed. "Let's get them!"

"No." Grodus ordered. "I understand what this is. This is honour. Let Red do this himself, he may discover something about him."

* * *

"Who are you?" Red asked. "What is it you want?" He batted the armoured figure away from him. "The Octarians already have all the access in the world to the Shadow Queen, what business do you have here?"

The figure climbed to its feet, its black armour shining. "I'm here to find the truth. I must find it. I don't care what I have to do or who I have to kill, even if it is you I have to kill, I will find the truth!"

"Enough of this!" Red growled. He ran up, and unleashed a barrage of furious blows on the figure, giving it no chance to attack. He knocked the figure's Blaster loose in the blitz, as the figure collapsed and fell backwards. They reached for the Blaster, until Red picked it up and shot the figure three more times. The figure had climbed to their feet and embraced the blows as the hit their back. They fell forward, wounded pretty badly. Red walked over, after having tossed the Blaster away. He checked the figure. "This is paint?" He wiped the black paint away, revealing the red paint that was underneath it. "Oh no." Red realized. "No! **NO!** " He turned them over, ripping the helmet off. He faced the unconscious face of Emilyra. He ripped the armour off both her arms. For some reason, one bled red blood, while the left bled the magenta of the Octarians. "Those monsters!" Red realized. "It wasn't the Blaster that did it, it was the poison! And now's she's gone, just like that…" Red buried his face in his hands, crying.

Emilyra's finger twitched on her good arm. She then coughed a few times, and her hand met Red's. Red felt something on his hand. "Grodus, not now. I just need a minute."

"That wasn't Grodus, Octunyr." Emilyra whispered. Red's eyes widened, and he turned around to find the voice. He turned to see the once love of his life awake.

"Oh my gosh." Red wiped his eyes. He jumped to his feet. "I knew you weren't dead! I knew it!" He pulled her to her feet and close to him. "I never let you go!"

Suddenly, Grodus busted the door that was sealed down. "Where did that Octo-fool go?" He was ready to battle.

"Tell the X-Nauts to get the weapons together." Red ordered. "I have what I came for. Let's move."

* * *

"Here we are." Grodus pointed around. "The Launchpad is just ahead. You've probably wanted to see this place for a while now, Red?"

"Yeah." Red agreed. "I'll admit it will be nice to finally leave this stuffy base." He turned to Grodus. "How did you guys survive in here?"

"Why do you think we had to go hunt for Crystal Stars?" An X-Naut asked. "Evil gets stuffy after a while."

"Red!" Lord Crump ran up, in his Magnus Von Grapple armour. "I found this stowaway looking around. What do you want me to–"

"That's no stowaway!" Red proclaimed. "Aimee! What are you doing here?"

"I wasn't gonna lose you like I did Erick!" She ran up and embraced Red.

"I'm sorry!" Red realized. "Emilyra, this is my girlfriend Aimee." He introduced.

"Nice to finally meet you!" Aimee stuck her hand out.

"Yeah, nice to meet you, too." Emilyra agreed. "How are we getting off this rock?"

"Lord Crump!" Grodus ordered. "What is the status on the X-Ship?"

"Yeah, about that, boss." Lord Crump answered. "They took all the ships! There isn't one left!"

"What?" Grodus opened the hangar doors. It was desolate. "There has to be one left!"

"None, boss!" Crump reaffirmed. "They're all gone!"

Grodus let out a long sigh. "What?" Aimee stammered. "We're trapped up here? But Red, how can we get the others? How will we get back to Inkopolis?"

"I guess we must go to the secret hangar." Grodus suggested. "Not even the Octarians knew about that one." He walked over to the elevator, and inserted his staff, turning it like a key. All the X-Nauts gathered behind him. The old hangar rose up higher and higher and the new one appeared in the ground. There were all sorts of craft in the hangar – large mechanical suits like Magnus Von Grapple, X-Ships like the one encountered on Keelhaul Key and large X-Tanks, all outfitted with different cannons, missiles and explosives. Among all these war machines, a large number of Elite X-Nauts serviced the vehicles.

"This is what we're using to defend Inkyland?" Red asked. "Oh, the Octarians are screwed."

"X-Nauts!" Grodus ordered. "Activate the war machines, we will avenge ourselves for what the Octarians have committed against us. The Red Yoshi has opened my eyes, and in respect for what he's done, we will help him defend his homeland from the vile beasts that betrayed us. To Inkyland!"

"What are we taking to get there?" Emilyra asked.

"Here comes the beauty." Grodus pressed a button, and three giant carriers rose from the ground. "These are X-Destroyers. They carry a large combination of the war machines you see here, at least 250 machines in each. We're riding in the executive X-Ship C to Inkyland. This is the fastest ship in the fleet, meaning even if we are late to the battle, we can arrive first in hopes of slowing down the battle so the others can arrive."

"I can only hope the others are having as good luck as we are." Aimee wondered.

* * *

"There!" Robbie pointed ahead. "There are the Octarians!"

"Octarians!" The Crystal King boldly called. "Stop there, in the name of the Mushroom Kingdom! You will leave this Palace and leave the Shadow Queen undisturbed."

"Too late, old man!" Will yelled. "We've already begun to release the spirit!"

"Took too long!" Erick taunted. "What's the matter, the doors slow you down?"

"I hated those doors." Crysycle remembered. "They were brutal."

"I still hate Octarians more!" Clubbill drew his club and ran ahead. "Dupaul, let's split the fools heads open!"

"I agree, Clubbill!" Dupaul joined his ally. "Ready yourselves, you are going to be defeated here once and for all!"

"Mmmwee hee hee!" A voice cackled, before Beldam, Marilyn and Doopliss emerged from the shadows. "Let us handle these nitwits, my dear Octarians!"

"Gladly." Erick grabbed Will and dragged him away.

"Three versus two is an unfair fight!" Vivian joined Clubbill and Dupaul. "Sisters, join me and fight against these tyrants! They only want the worst for the world!"

"They're distracting them." Crys whispered to Robbie. "I say we make our move."

"Right." Robbie nodded. "Team, let's move!" Robbie led the team quickly past the battle. "We have more urgent matters to attend to, Ma'an!"

* * *

"There they are!" Crystyy pointed. "Father, that's the evil doctor, isn't it?"

"That's him, Crystyy." The Crystal King agreed.

"Too late, Inklings." Dr. Phun called from afar. "Octowser has uncovered the army, and now we release them!" He pressed a button, and the wall exploded, revealing a large viewing glass overlooking a room the size of a small town. In it stood the Shadow Army, millions strong. They were all different sizes. Some were tall, muscular and fearsome and held large weapons, while millions of others were normally sized, holding weapons that were smaller, but as dangerous. In front of the glass stood the Octarians and Dr. Phun in front of an ancient chest, and farther back stood Robbie and the team. "Now, we release the Shadow Queen. Now, begins the era of the Octarian! Behold!" Dr. Phun opened the chest, and the darkness filled the already dark chamber. The laughs of a hundred spirits filled the room, and the shadows faded. The fearsome Shadow Queen was awakened.

 **"** **Who dares awaken me?"** She demanded to know, her purple shadow filling the area.

"Is that the Shadow Queen?" Crysto whispered.

"Stay quiet," Paul advised.

"He's right." Gyanna agreed. "Keep this between the freaks."

"I am Dr. Phun, associate to General Zorn." Dr. Phun bowed. "I understand you consumed him, making me your associate. My advisor Octowser has uncovered your all powerful army for you, my queen."

 **"** **Grr."** The Shadow Queen bellowed, filling the room again. "You will make a good accomplice. We will conquer the world. I trust you have a body for me, do you not?"

Dr. Phun cringed. "Yes, we do." He motioned. "Octowser, bring me **Erick.** "

"What?" Erick stammered. "No! Not me!"

"Octowser, hold him down." Dr. Phun ordered. "Now!" Octowser slammed Erick onto the floor, securing him.

"This will do." The Shadow Queen snarled, before diving into Erick… through his eyes. Erick screeched in pain as the power filled him.

"Now," Dr. Phun nodded again. "Octofy him. Now the Shadow Queen becomes a slave to the Octarian Empire." Octowser grabbed a large needle with a hose attached. He stabbed it into Erick's arm, octofying him. Erick lay motionless for a moment, before rising. "Arise, Erick, servant to the Octarian Empire."

Erick turned and his eyes were glowing purple. "I serve the Octarian Empire. I am Erick."

"Yes." Dr. Phun nodded. "Will, this is what a loyal servant looks like. You should have been more like Erick." Will nodded, agreeing. "What becomes of the army?" Dr. Phun inquired.

"They become like me." Erick explained. "Their weapons are every Inkling's weakness: Octo Ink. Swords, daggers, hammers, clubs, bows and arrows, large stones, all are Octo Ink."

"Excellent." Dr. Phun motioned to Octowser again. "Open the portal to Inkopolis. Now, we conquer."

"No!" Robbie yelled running forward.

"As much as I'd love to show you the last you'll see of us before Inkopolis is ours, you may not enter the portal." Dr. Phun pointed. The ceiling collapsed in front of Robbie, putting a high wall of heave rock between him and Dr. Phun.

Is this the end?


	15. Chapter VIII: Takeoff

**_Chapter VIII_**

 ** _The Battle Of Inkopolis_**

* * *

"Out of my way!" Robbie shoved a Toad out of the way as he stormed down the Rogueport street. "Follow me, group! To the dock!"

"How did it go down there?" Goombella asked.

"Not well." Gyanna explained. "Dr. Phun opened a portal to Inkopolis and the Shadow Army is going through to take Inkopolis over!"

"I can only hope I.N.F.R.A.R.E.D.D can stop the invasion or stall it long enough for us to arrive." The Crystal Queen hoped.

"We won't stand a chance." Paul spoke up, stopping the progress of the group. "At least a billion of I.N.F.R.A.R.E.D.D's soldiers are in the north defending the Inkyland-Octarian border. If they retreat, they risk Octarians spilling over and endangering Inkling lives. This leaves the 10 million Inkopolis-based soldiers to defend the city. The Shadow Army is hundreds of millions strong. They will overrun Inkopolis in a matter of days." He ran up to Robbie. "Robbie, we need more soldiers, whether we like it or not."

"You're correct, Ma'an." Robbie agreed. "I order that we all spread out throughout the Mushroom Kingdom and find allies." He pulled out the map. "Paul, you take Crysto and head to Petalburg. It is a large city filled with blood-thirsty Koopas."

"Right." Paul agreed. "Crysto, follow me." The two darted off.

"Crystyynsyn," Robbie continued, "Take the Crystal Queen and go to the Great Boggly Tree. The Punies are not mighty, but they have a great number. Gyanna, you and Clubbill go to Glitzville. Try to convince some fighters to help us."

"You got it, Rob!" Gyanna nodded, leading her allies to the pipe.

"This will be a difficult task without Red here." The Crystal King reminded.

"Don't remind me," Robbie whispered. "Vivian, go with Dupaul to Creepy Steeple and Lady Bow's mansion. You have close ties with the citizens there, get them to help us."

"They will, believe me." Vivian rushed off.

"This leaves us with the pirates of Keelhaul Key and Crystal City." Robbie calculated. "Crystal King, take Crystyy and Crysycle to Crystal City and round up as many fighters as you can. I will go to the pirates and Flavio. I will try to get ships so we can sail to Inkopolis."

"I hope your plan works, Robbie." The Crystal King nodded. "Let's get home, kids. We must repay the Inklings for their help."

* * *

"Ahoy there, Ma'an!" Robbie waved to the pirates.

"Well, look who it be!" Pa-Patch realized. "Robbie! What brings you to Rogueport?"

"My homeland, Inkyland is under attack by the Octarians!" Robbie explained. "I'm rounding up troops to help us fight off the evil forces. I'm also headed to Flavio to get some ships so we can get to Inkopolis."

"Well, count us in!" Rob-omb ran over. "I'm itchin' to give to Octo-geeks a beating!"

"So am I!" Sal T. agreed. "Let's go now!"

"Uhh, Robbie?" Scare T. spoke up, "There's one small problem."

"What's that?"

"Flavio." Scare explained. "He's been pretty depressed for a while now. He hasn't done anything in ages. The last thing he did was order us to move your spaceship into his dock."

"Let me talk to him." Robbie urged. "Flavio! Flavi-o!" Robbie called. "Where are you, Ma'an?"

"Arr!" Flavio called. "Who calls my name?"

"It's Robbie, Ma'an!" He ran into Flavio's hut. "Remember, from Keelhaul Key?"

"Keelhaul Key." Flavio growled. "The last bout of excitement I have had in a while. What is your issue, Robbie?"

"Well," Robbie began, "My homeland of Inkyland is under attack from the Octarians and their Shadow Army. If I don't get some ships to get the troops I have to Inkopolis, I'm afraid our people will be reduced to dust!"

"You need boats?" Flavio's eyes flashed opened. "Take as many as you need!"

"Thanks Flavio!" Robbie thanked.

"On one condition!" Flavio jumped up. "I get a piece of the action. I will ride in the leader's boat into battle!"

"Done deal, Ma'an!" Robbie shook his hand. "Let's get them out, I need them to be ready for the troops!"

* * *

"Listen up!" Paul yelled through a megaphone. "I have all your information here, troops! Check your info card. Boats for Inkopolis North is dock 4, Inkopolis West is dock 3, Inkopolis South is dock 2, Inkopolis East is dock 1, and Inkopolis Tower or the Executive's Boat is dock 0! Let's move it people!"

"Awesome!" Punio bragged to King K. "Dock 0 for me!"

"If Red was in charge, I'd be in dock 0 too!" King K complained. "See you at the battlefield!"

"Robbie!" Gyanna pulled him aside. "Where are Vivian and her troops? They should be here soon!"

"Well, if they're not here in ten minutes at departure, we're leaving!" Robbie yelled. "You! No cutting in line!" He dashed away.

"Hello!" Dupaul tapped Gyanna.

"Omigosh!" Gyanna gasped. "You scared me. Where are your troops?"

"Look in the sky!" Vivian pointed. The sky was gray from all of the Swoopers and Boos that filled the sky. "We won't need a boat for them!"

"Thank goodness." Gyanna sighed. "Robbie! Let's get going!"

"How many troops do we have?" Robbie met Gyanna at the Executive's Boat, which was Crysto's ship.

"We got a total of 10 000." Gyanna noted, sadly.

"That will have to be enough." Robbie responded. "There's no way the Octarians game planned for all these soldiers. Tell Paul we'll meet them there." Robbie boarded the ship.

"Paul!" Gyanna called, running up to dock 1. "All set?"

"I'm still mad that I didn't get to ride in your ship." Paul sulked.

"I'm sure you are." Gyanna kissed him. "We'll meet you there."

"Don't feel bad, Paul!" Clubbill smacked him on the shoulder, when he had intended to pat it. "We'll be the first to lay the beatings in!"

"Dock 2!" Gyanna called. "You guys ready?"

"We're all good!" Crystyynsyn waved. "See you there!"

"Dock 3!"

"All clear!" The Crystal Queen agreed.

"Dock 4!"

"Ready when you are!" The Crystal King notified.

"They're all set!" Gyanna notified when she ran onto the ship.

"Great, Ma'an!" Robbie nodded. "Dupaul, how long will it take to get to Inkopolis?"

"Oh, about 3 days." Dupaul held back a laugh.

"Lemme ask you again, Dupaul!" Robbie smiled. "How long will it take?"

"With the adjustments I made and adding the motors to the boats," Dupaul added, "3 hours!"

"Great, Ma'an!" Robbie gave a thumbs-up. "Crysto! Crysycle! Punch it! Let's save our city!"

"Over and out!" Crysto smiled, throwing the intercom to Crysycle.

"Attention, troops!" Crysycle notified. "Please turn on the motors and standby for takeoff." He waited a minute until the dock was crowded with the sound of motors. "Initiate takeoff!" Their ship shot off, and looped back to watch all the others leave safely.

"Goodbye, Mushroom Kingdom." Robbie looked out the window. "We saved you, and now we save our homeland." He turned to the front. "Full speed ahead, crew!"


	16. Chapter VIII: Bloodshed Begins

Dr. Phun stood on top of an Octarian suit of armour that was positioned on Inkopolis Beach. The sun was beginning to set, and the sky was a bright orange because of this. He gazed into the heart of the city. This was his target. "Will," He ordered, "What is the status of the invasion?"

"The Shadow Army is ready to attack." Will notified.

"Excellent." Dr. Phun responded. "Octowser! What is the status on the portal?"

"Well underway." Octowser stuttered, checking his charts. "Only an Octarian could get in there to shut it off."

"Excellent." Dr. Phun's demonic smile grew in size. "Erick!"

Erick flew out from behind him, landing in the sand in front of Dr. Phun. The sand blew out of the way in all directions, forcing the doctor to shield his face. "Yeah, doc?"

"Are you ready to become the turning point of the Great Wars?"

"Ready, willing and able!" Erick agreed. "Give the order!"

Dr. Phun turned to his general and underling, Octowser and Will. He turned again to face the Shadow Army that had at least a million fighters lined up on the Inkopolis Beach coastline. He returned to face Erick. "Give the order. Level the city. Let us show the Inklings and I.N.F.R.A.R.E.D.D that this is our continent. Strike!"

Erick issued a disturbing and blood-curdling cry to the Shadow Army. The commanders returned the cry, and the crew advanced towards the city slowly. The front line cleared to make room for the Aphotics, powerful Shadow warriors that were the fastest runners in the army to make the first assault on the city.

"This is the beginning." Dr. Phun smiled demonically. "If we are punctual about it, we can the city by late morning tomorrow. The Inklings are not built to fight through the night. That is when we strike. Once we take Inkopolis, we move the army to the north and overrun the Inklings protecting that border. Then, Octoland will dominate this continent."

* * *

"Are we too late?" Gyanna asked, hustling to the cockpit. The sunset was a breathtaking shade of orange.

"Crysto, what side of the island of we coming on?" Robbie demanded.

"My charts say east," Crysto responded, as he readied the ship to land.

"…That can't be right!" Paul called in from the other ship. "Tower Two of Inkopolis' Twin Towers wasn't supposed to be finished first, and that's Tower One that is done!"

"We don't have enough fuel to make it to the second side of the island!" Crysycle updated. "We have to land here."

"Sorry, Paul." Robbie radioed in. "We'll have to change the ship plans slightly. Radio in to the other ships, tell them to go the opposite directions as assigned." Robbie hung up. "Bring her in, Crysto. We'll have to run it to I.N.F.R.A.R.E.D.D to tell them about the invasion."

Crysto slid the ship onto the shore. "Let's get going, team!" Crysycle unclicked his safety belt. He dropped the ramp and led the team out. "What's the deal, Robbie? Who's going where?"

"Gyanna, Vivian and I will get to I.N.F.R.A.R.E.D.D quick, Ma'an." Robbie ordered.

"Robert Sinclair!" A voice called, filled with power.

"Roj?" Robbie realized. "Roger!" He ran up to his bandmaster.

"What are you doing here?" Roger asked. "Where have you been, Ma'an?"

"Out," Robbie dropped. "Saving the world, and know we gotta protect Inkopolis, Ma'an! These bad guys are trying to take over Inkyland and we can't let that happen!" He exclaimed, "So, how's the band?"

"Relocated!" Roger exclaimed. "We got a big fan base in Zapfish City on the west coast, and we've been touring those cities pretty big."

"Well, I'd love to catch up, but we'd gotta save the world right now." Robbie explained. "You get as many people as you can out of the city, Inkopolis is about to become a warzone."

"What's the plan, boss?" Crysycle asked.

"You and Crysto get to Inkopolis Beach on the other side of the island." Robbie ordered. "If you see the army, turn back. Don't attack, you hear? Get back here, that's your first priority."

"Robbie!" Paul radioed in. "South Inkopolis is not land able right now, where do you want that ship?"

"Tell them to meet up on West Inkopolis shore!" Robbie ordered. "Gyanna, Vivian, let's go while we have the chance!"

* * *

Crysto and Crysycle rushed through the alleys of Inkopolis, through tightly packed buildings. "Get out of here!" Crysto called to some civilians. "The city is under attack!"

"Is that the best idea?" Crysycle asked.

"We have to warn them." Crysto explained. "The last thing we need is an Inkling genocide."

"This way." Crysycle pointed ahead. "The directions say there's a street to Inkopolis Beach this way." They zipped through the alley, exiting the evening sunset and into the night. They entered a small loading zone between three buildings, with an exit to the main street ahead. The sidewalk was lined with rusty trashcans.

"You sure we're going the right way?" Crysto asked.

"I'm positive." Crysycle agreed. He turned to face a streetlight that was against a building's wall.

"You're right. We are in the right area?" Crysto stated as a question, taking the map and examining it for himself. He stood under the light for a while checking every fine detail.

"Stop kicking my foot." Crysycle ordered.

"That isn't me, bro." Crysto responded, confused.

"Then what is that?" Crysycle asked.

"Ignore it." Crysto dismissed.

"I'm telling you, that was something."

"Stop worrying, we have to focus. Now, our best bet is-"

"I'm telling you, there's something there!" Crysycle pulled out his Crystal Sword and stolen X-Naut Blaster.

"Okay, let me explain something to you." Crysto folded up the map, depositing it into his pocket, still facing the wall. "There is nothing here, it is night! We're the only ones here, so just chill!" He turned to face is partner, when he only stared into the wall. "Crysycle?"

 **"** **Crysto!"** Crysycle shrieked, being dragged out of the area. **"RUN! RUN FOR YOUR FREAKING LIFE!"**

"Where are you?" Crysto yelled back, darting out of the loading zone. He turned down the street, and he saw what he had hoped to never see.

"He told you to run." Erick stood in front of his army of Shadow Warriors. Crysycle was being held to the ground by two heavily armoured creatures. A large brute held a hammer behind his head, waiting for the order. "Now, you get to see the first casualty of the Fall of Inkopolis!" He raised his arm into the air, and the hammer met the head of Crysto's best friend.

Crysto choked silently, at the site of Crysycle's demise. Erick gave him a challenging gaze, as his soldiers tossed the corpse away, lining up in attack formation. Crysto reached for his communicator **. "THEY'RE HERE! THEY JUST KILLED CRYSYCLE!"** He bolted back into the loading zone.

"Get him." Erick ordered. "Bring him to me." 8 Aphotics snarled, running forward on all fours. Crysto squeezed his way through the tight alleys, hoping to loose the vile creatures, which had just broke through the walls of the buildings. From many locations in Inkopolis, two buildings were seen rumble and lean against each other.

The Aphotics broke through the alley, and faced a long mall, with many Inklings crowded outside. "Ffffffffresh Inkling mmmmmeat!" One spat, licking the lips of its hideous mouth.

"Remember Erick's orders?" Another asked.

"Wouldn't he appreciate mass killings over one pathetic Inkling lover?"

"True." The largest agreed. Many Inklings had now noticed the slimy creatures conversing.

"What are those things?"

"Must be something from South Inkopolis."

"They don't look Inkling. Or friendly."

"Inklings!" A dumber Aphotic screeched, spit flying out of its mouth.

"Let's devour!" The largest ordered, as they ran forward. They dove into Inklings, tearing into their bodies, and consuming enough to kill them. The Battle of Inkopolis had officially begun.

"Slaughter every last one!" The largest aphotic ordered. "Leave no survivors!"

* * *

"We clear to make a break?" Gyanna asked.

"No Octoling in sight." Vivian reported. "All clear from here to I.N.F.R.A.R.E.D.D."

"Let's move!" Robbie ordered. They crossed a few streets before they were on I.N.F.R.A.R.E.D.D's doorstep."

"Halt!" A voice commended. "No Inklings within this area."

 **"** **Eeeeeeeeh Ma'an!"** Robbie shook. "This a matter of national concern! Inkopolis will be under attack!"

"We already are, commander." Another voice informed.

"Captain I!" Robbie recognized, saluting. "What is going on?"

"At least a hundred Inklings have been killed at the Bow Mall near Inkopolis Beach." Captain I informed.

"Crysto and Crysycle headed in that direction!" Vivian reminded him.

"Captain, we have four boats filled with the finest fighters in the Mushroom Kingdom." Robbie explained to his superior.

"That may be too few." Captain I feared. "This force is a distraction. The real plan here is to force us to send soldiers from the border up north to fight in Inkopolis. If we do this, the Octarians in Octoland will overrun the border and the whole continent will be in danger. Dr. Phun has played a clever hand, Robbie." He sighed. "Is Red here? I need to get his thoughts on the matter."

"Red is not with us at the moment." Robbie explained, confused as to explain the matter further. Vivian motioned for him to speak no more. "What matters is he isn't with us and we need to act now if we want to stop Dr. Phun and the Shadow Army."

"The smartest move here is to evacuate as many Inklings as possible." Captain I suggested. "Get them out so we can use our weapons with full force. Also, with no citizens in the city, we do not have to worry about military secrets getting out."

"We have to make a move already!" Gyanna cried. "…Sorry. Robbie, the ships are in position."

"Tell them to depart and attack." Robbie ordered. "The Shadow Army has taken the first blood, Ma'an. Now we respond."

"Robbie!" Paul called through the communicator.

"I'm here!" Robbie brought it to his face. "How's the attack coming? We wasting those shadow creeps, Ma'an?"

"Look at this." Robbie got a look at the massive whirlpool that was extremely close to Inkopolis Beach. "The portal is directly below it in the water."

"Can we close the portal?"

"Only Octarians can get close enough to even see the portal face to face." Paul explained. "It's pointless in closing the portal. Activate as many I.N.F.R.A.R.E.D.D soldiers as possible. We have to kill the army off."

"Your friend has a good idea." A voice echoed through the square outside. A large blast of Octo-Ink splattered the ground on I.N.F.R.A.R.E.D.D Square. The ink melted the pavement, causing steam to cloud the visibility of the square. Dr. Phun walked out of the smoke, holding onto one of the Inkling's valued soldiers.

"Crysto!" Vivian pointed. "Robbie, they have him!"

"Let him go, Doctor Phun!" Captain I commanded.

"I remember this pathetic Inkling leader." Dr. Phun mocked. "He was the one who stood by the Red Yoshi's side in the last Great War. There's no Red Yoshi to save you in this Great War, and this is where you finally fall."

"Well, if you're gonna bring us to our end, why won't you do it now?" Captain I asked.

"In good time, my enemy." Dr. Phun grinned. "I enjoy watch you Inklings wear yourselves down, making the kill effortless and easy. On that note," He threw Crysto to the ground. "I bid you farewell." He disappeared into the smokescreen.

"Crysto!" Gyanna ran up. "Are you okay?"

"No." Crysto cursed. "No, I'm not. They killed Crysycle, those scoundrels. They killed him right on the street, split his skull like it was nothing. Robbie, I'm telling you, this battle is gonna be very hard without Red."

"As long as we and Inklings believe we can, we will wi-"

 **"** **No, we won't!"** Crysto yelled. **"Robbie, we're sending people to their deaths, not into battle! These creatures only want to kill, and they only want to kill!"**

"He's right, Robbie." Vivian agreed. "We can't win this fight. We've been outnumbered, we've been outthought, and we've been overpowered."

"If Inklings and others are going to their deaths, we will join them." Robbie ordered. "We will fight until we can't no more. If Dr. Phun wants to see us wear ourselves out, that's what he'll get. We're going to North Inkopolis first, sensors have picked up a large group of the Shadow Army there."

"The Crystal King is landing his ship there!" Crysto realized. "Let's move, he's in danger!"

* * *

"Look at all of this!" Skins pointed ahead. "How can the ship land with all of these shadow…octo...freaks blocking the beach?"

"We clear them a path." Robbie ordered. "Captain I, this is Robbie. We've reached North Inkopolis. Send the troops now!"

"Already sent!" Captain I answered. Three fat missiles landed on the beach, knocking out a large amount of soldiers. Inklings ran out of the missiles, blazing down every enemy they could.

"Let's get in there!" Gyanna cheered, running onto the beach to join in.

"We have a slight chance now." Crysto realized. "My favourite type of chance. Let's get the Crystal King to I.N.F.R.A.R.E.D.D." He ran into battle.

"This one's for you, Red." Robbie told himself. "Hope I still have luck left in the tank!"


	17. Chapter ViII: Red Evening

"Look at our empire, Octowser." Dr. Phun boasted, standing atop the Octarian armour again. "It will soon include the golden city of the known world."

"Yes, about that, good doctor." Octowser added. "All this talk of Inkopolis, and I've think we've forgotten about assisting the forces in Octoland."

"What are you proposing, my good ally?" Dr. Phun asked, intrigued.

"Myself and a troops of the top Aphotics and soldiers make our move to meet up. We enter the Inkyland Jungle through Jelly City, attack the Inklings from behind and meet up with Octoland."

"I…" Dr. Phun hesitated. "That is an excellent plan, Octowser. I would trust such a task to you only."

"Thank you, good doctor." Octowser nodded. "We will take off now." He motioned to a group of predetermined warriors to follow him to a high-tech speedboat and they took off.

"You really trust him to do that?" Will jeered.

"Octowser has been dedicated to the Octarian cause. I trust him completely." Dr. Phun dismissed. "Unlike you."

Will frowned, and turned to face the ocean. "Are those ships headed towards us?"

"No, you fool." Dr. Phun hopped down. "Those are ships, but they are headed to North-East Inkopolis to our left."

"Wonder what those could be." Will wondered.

"If you're so concerned, go look for yourself." Dr. Phun ordered in the form of a request.

"Fine." Will called a troop of Octolings.

"Will you please take some a group o the Shadow Army?" Dr. Phun complained. "They're beaming in in high numbers."

"Unlike you, I trust in my people more than I trust some ugly dusty mercenaries."

"You betrayed your people a long time ago, and now you work to exterminate them."

Will growled angrily, before taking his Octolings to North-East Inkopolis.

* * *

"What are we looking at?" Will demanded.

"Looks like a carrier of some sort." An Octoling reported. "It's hauling a lot of tanks, they look dangerous."

"Finish them before they get here." Will ordered.

"With what?" An Octoling asked. "Dr. Phun must have taken all of the weapons for the Shadow Army!"

"So, that's how he will finally replace me." Will told himself. "Give me no weapons so I have guaranteed death. Clever. Octolings, retreat!"

"Retreat?" They stammered. "Why?"

"We will ambush them once they move inland." Will smiled. "We mustn't be spotted!" He rushed the team inland.

* * *

"How's it look to land?" Red demanded to know.

"We've found a long stretch of beach, Commander Red." The Elite X-Naut Pilot informed. "We can land the fleet on the shore there."

"Sounds great!" Aimee cheered. "I can't wait to get into battle!"

"I feel the same way." Emilyra agreed. "Can't wait to punish these Octarians."

"I call finishing off the bad doctor." Grodus ordered. "X-Nauts, prepare to disembark. Ready all X-Tanks." He turned to Crump. "Get your X-Nauts suited up and ready for battle."

"Got it, boss!" He gave a thumbs-up. "Let's move, team! We're taking these tentacles terrors down!"

"Attention, Inklings." Red spoke into his communicator to Robbie. "Send this message to all Inklings. This is Red Yoshi, and I am informing you that the X-Nauts are our allies against the Octarians. Please share this message."

"We've landed." The X-Naut Pilot informed. "Let's go waste some Octarians!"

"Who's that out there?" Emilyra asked.

"Dupaul and Clubbill must be confused." Aimee assumed. "I'll go tell them the news." Aimee ran off.

"Aimee, wait up!" Emilyra called, running after her.

"Let's move, Red." Grodus suggested. "We have a city to protect."

"Yep." Red rushed off, before stopping on the exit ramp. He checked his phone, which had a new message. He raised his eyebrows, typed a response and returned onto the ship.

"Aimee!" Dupaul laughed. "Where is Red?"

"Yeah!" Clubbill cheered. "Where is our glorious leader?"

"On the ship still." Emilyra pointed, and a splash exploded on the left side of the ship, as a submarine left.

"Aimee!" An X-Naut ran up. "Any idea where Red is taking that submarine?"

"Red left already?" Aimee asked, shocked. "He just got here!"

"He'll handle it." Grodus dismissed. "We must meet up with I.N.F.R.A.R.E.D.D executives to discuss defending the city."

* * *

"So, this is the Inkyland Jungle?" An Aphotic asked Octowser.

"Yes, this is the greatest jungle on Earth." Octowser corrected. "Follow this river, this will take us farther inland and to the Inklings." The Shadow Army warriors and Octowser began to travel on the right side of the wide, rushing river.

"What's that noise?" An Aphotic asked, nervously.

"Just the trees." Octowser informed. Aphotics readied their weapons, while Octowser readied nothing.

"UGH!" An Aphotic was hit with a blast of ink, blowing him to bits. The others panicked and were soon reduced to nothing.

"Where is this guy?" Octowser heard a voice. "I'd swear, I'm being ambushed!"

"Halt!" Octowser called, pointing his Octoshot at the Red Yoshi. "It's dangerous to roam the jungle alone. All these dangerous animals could get you."

"I don't have time for this!" Red retorted aiming his Splattershot at him.

"Looking for someone?" Octowser asked. "Someone who says he can close the portal that lets the Shadow Army into Inkopolis?"

"How did you know?" Red lowered his weapon.

"I sent that message." Octowser responded by throwing his weapon away.

"Can I ask why Octowser wants to stop the force that could take over Inkyland?" Red asked, passively.

"You deserve an answer." Octowser lowered his head, before quickly raising a finger. "I am Octarian to the core, despite what this hideous exterior tells. I have always believed that if we are entitled to the Inkyland continent, we will take over ourselves, without any outside help. Sadly, I am the only one who believes this. Dr. Phun is blind to the fact that once Inkyland is ours, Erick will turn the Shadow Army on the Octarians and eradicate them the way he plans to eradicate the Inklings." He froze on that note.

"Wow." Red remarked. "Why do you need me if you can close the portal?"

"Oh, I'm not closing the portal." Octowser notified. "You're going to. If I close it, the Octarians will lose focus in this war and will turn them inside out finding others with beliefs like mine. I'm not giving the assurance that you will win this war. I'm just assuring you that the war will be Octarians versus Inklings."

Red stood in silence. "All right. I'll close the portal." He agreed. "I won't do it alone, though."

"Don't worry, I'll close it, but you get the credit." Octowser assured. "Only I – you can."

"Let's get going." Red suggested, rushing a far distance ahead to follow the river to Jelly City.

"I wasn't always like this." Octowser told, quietly.

"Hmm?" Red asked.

"I wasn't always a mutated creature like this." Octowser explained. "I was like you, Octunyr. What you didn't know after you took the dive was that your influence rode on throughout the Octarians. I was a believer in Octunyr's motives. I, like him, was punished for my beliefs that we could be allies. My ally, Octavous and I were experimented on. General Zorn would have none of it. He mutated me in to the creature you see today. He turned Octavous into the monstrous Dr. Phun. We were both given second chances. We were the smartest and most powerful Octarians at the time. We were given the choices to either remain Octarian and keep our powers, or be executed. We were afraid of death, so we picked the easy road. We were given second chances like Octunyr, but we wasted them."

"If you truly are still the Octarian with the beliefs before Octowser, why don't you fight against the Octarians?"

"Red, I was an Octarian from day one. I will not turn on my people, as you wouldn't turn on your Inklings. I believe that if we win this war, we can make it so Inklings and Octarians can coexist peacefully. If it were Octavous leading that army, he'd feel the same, but no. Dr. Phun leads the Octarians now. General Zorn brainwashed him too much, turning him into the mindless tyrant before us. That is why he will die."

"You've planned your best friend's death?"

"I haven't planned his death. I just know that he will meet it. He will fight until he can't anymore. If you Inklings defeat the Octarians in this war, he will order you to kill him, and then do it himself if you don't."

"That's the situation, huh?" Red asked, checking his watch. It read midnight. "It's dark out now, we should make our move."

"I agree." Octowser commented. "You still have the X-Sub?"

"Parked in Jelly City." Red pointed. "We'd better move, you kinda stick out in the light."

* * *

"The force has picked up." Captain I reported. "They've taken Inkopolis Beach. If they take Inkopolis Tower, our chances of victory slide from whatever they are now to five times less."

"So, we gotta defend the tower basically?" Clubbill assumed. "Is that easy?"

"The Octarians have always fought harder to reach the tower historically." Paul notified. "However, we need to focus more on repelling the troops from Inkopolis and away from Inkyland."

"We can't just focus all of the Inklings on this!" Aimee announced. "We have to have a group that can defend the tower in case things get dangerous."

"I.N.F.R.A.R.E.D.D will handle guarding the tower." Captain I brought out an interactive map of Inkopolis. "I will get tanks to block all streets leading to the tower."

"What about the rest of us?" Gyanna asked.

"Gyanna is correct." Dupaul agreed. "We have boats full of the best soldiers in the Mushroom Kingdom, and they are unable to land anywhere and are unaware of the recent developments."

"I will head to South Inkopolis and meet up with Crystyynsyn's boat." Crysto declared.

"South Inkopolis?" Aimee asked. "That's not a safe area, Crysto. Unless you're…like Robbie, you won't get very far."

"Like him, how?"

"Appearance." She pointed to Robbie's skin.

"It's true, Ma'an." Robbie notified. "Hard to get in and out."

"Don't think about going down there, Robbie." Captain I ordered. "We need you on the home front."

"I'll go with him." Gyanna suggested. "I know that area like the back of my hand. I'll take you there, Crysto." She grabbed his land, pulling him along.

"We'll meet up with the Crystal King." Dupaul told the team and Clubbill. "Anyone who dares attack the Crystal King's boat will pay us rather handsomely." The two exited.

"That leaves the Crystal Queen's boat." Vivian pointed to the map. "It seems that it will be heading into the area where most of the forces have congregated. I'll go there and meet her there." Vivian disappeared into the shadows.

"Well, what do we do now?" Paul asked.

"I'm gonna go find Red." Aimee told. "He's somewhere in Inkopolis, and I'm gonna find him. Emilyra, are you coming?" She nodded, and the two ran off.

"That leaves the three of us, then." Captain I looked at Robbie and Paul. "We'd better get the troops ready to defend Inkopolis. We're gonna need all the help we can get."

* * *

"Here we are." Octowser pointed about a kilometre off shore. "See where all of that purple light is beaming out?"

"I would," Red assumed. "If it weren't for the night sky blending it in."

"Well, it's down there." Octowser guaranteed. "The portal releases a burst of energy about a metre around it every two minutes. It energized Shadow soldiers and Octarians, but it vaporizes anyone else. We have two minutes to do it. Are you ready?"

"Let's do it." Red pulled his mask over his head to breathe. "No mask for you?"

"Gills." Octowser pointed to thin lines that surrounded his shell. "Let's move." They dove into the water.

"Wow." Red gasped.

"What is it?" Octowser asked.

"Nothing," Red waved. "It's just I've never even seen underwater before. And to think, it's been surrounding my world for my whole life."

"It's big." Octowser agreed. "There it is. The portal."

"What is all that stuff coming out of it on that dark road from the middle?"

"Those are the soldiers Dr. Phun feels can take Inkopolis. The Shadow Army."

"Was that an energy burst?" Red pointed to the Shadow soldiers, who seemed to move with more energy.

"That's exactly it."

"And who's that in front of the portal?"

"There's someone in front of the portal?" Octowser stammered. He grabbed a mask, as looking through it cleared his vision. "Crap, Erick's right there, sucking in all the energy he can!"

"What do we do?"

"I have an idea." Octowser snapped. "But you have to be quick and trust me. I know that's a lot to ask, but you have to do this. If you fail, it will cost you your life." He showed Red a plan. The plan.

"I've got it. I'll give it all I got."


	18. Chapter VIII: This Is How You Die

"Up against the portal, Inkling scum!" Octowser pushed Red up against the portal, as Erick glanced over.

"What do we have here, Octowser?" Erick asked.

"Caught him spying on our troops on Inkopolis Beach." Octowser explained. "When's the next burst coming in? I wish to dispose of this punk."

"Very good, Octowser." Erick smiled. "I can see why Dr. Phun trusts you so. The next burst is going to be delayed, but more powerful. Five minutes." He turned to Red. "Tell me, who is this Inkling you captured? I would like to know who this dying soul is." He approached Red to remove the distorted mask from his face.

"What difference does it make?" Octowser complained. "He's going to die, and that's all there is to it!"

"True." Erick agreed. "Look at our invasion force, Octowser. You should be proud of the achievements.

"That prisoner is trying to escape!" Octowser realized. "I'll hold him down! Keep focused on the army, make sure they stay in order." He swam over to Red. "I'll take it from here." He opened the portal's side, and began to cross wires.

"This thing is mechanical?"

"Surprisingly." Octowser nodded. "It's all set to go off when the next energy burst goes off."

"Are you sure?" Red asked, unsure. "I'm not too keen on death, I mean, I already kinda have an idea of what's supposed to happen."

"It _shouldn't._ " Octowser added one more adjustment. "It's going off in 10."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Erick stammered. "Octowser, don't let that prisoner exist!"

"He's getting away!" Octowser responded. Suddenly, the portal lit up with a bright shad of purple. It exploded right there in the water, shooting water straight up into the air, higher than Inkopolis Tower. This was sure to grab attention.

* * *

"What was that?" Captain I demanded.

"Something blew up!" An Inkling reported from the top of a nearby building. "It came from off of Inkopolis Beach!"

"Was it a ship?" Robbie asked. "Paul, anything?"

"Not sure." Paul responded from the same building. The glare of the rising sun was forcing him to cover his eyes. "The X-Nauts are investigating the explosion now."

"Hope everything is all right."

* * *

 **"** **Report!"** Dr. Phun ordered, angrily.

"The Shadow Army is gone, sir!" An Octotrooper screamed. "They all just stopped, collapsed, and blew away as dust!"

"This is not good!" Dr. Phun snarled. "What about the other officers? **Status!** "

"Erick and Will are both unresponsive!" The trooper reported. "Octowser is also unresponsive!"

"Grr!" Dr. Phun growled. "How many Octarians do we have in Inkopolis?"

"One hundred thousand and declining!" Another troop reported. "We're outnumbered, sir! Do we retreat?"

Dr. Phun took a hard look around, and was deep in thought. "Call all Octarians back. We return to Octarian Mountain and plan our next move."

"Sir," The troops bowed. "All troops, return to Inkopolis Beach! We are pulling out to Octarian Mountain!" Suddenly, the large blast of a ship blowing up tore threw the doctor's ears. He turned to see the evacuation fleet, blown to bits. As the explosion dissipated, a large fleet of ships had their guns pointed at the beach. The three Inkling vessels and the X-Naut fleet had the Octarians cornered on the beach.

"Crystal King!" Grodus called. "Forgive my atrocities against you, and accept my apology! Right now, there is a greater enemy in front of us. Let us fight as allies!"

"I accept your terms, Sir Grodus!" The Crystal King jumped off of his boat, motioning for the other ships' captains to join him. Grodus, Crystyynsyn and the Crystal Queen joined him on the beach, ready to fight.

"In the name of the Inklings, Crystal People and X-Nauts, surrender Dr. Octavous Phun!" Grodus ordered.

Dr. Phun looked at the five figures ready to duel, and then the massive troop of ships also ready. He picked up the fallen Octarian's comm device. "All Octarians, push all Octofication levels to maximum percentage. We will bury this Inkling wasteland, even if we are outnumbered!" Dr. Phun pulled out a needle and injected himself with a dangerous-looking liquid. His eyes flashed purple, before activating the metal suit he was standing on. He jumped in, turning it online.

"Father!" Crys asked. "Are we ready for this fight?"

"Believe you can, and we will win this battle." The Crystal King nodded.

"He's right." The Crystal Queen agreed. "We shall take this scoundrel down at all costs."

"Now THIS is a battle!" Dr. Phun smirked. "Let's finish this!"

* * *

"Uggh…" Red rubbed his head, finally regaining consciousness. "The portal is gone. I'm alive!" He scanned the beach quickly. "Octowser!" He ran over to the fallen ally. "You all right?" Octowser was silent, as he lay there in the sand. Red tried to revive him no longer. "He did say the battle would be Octarians versus Inklings. Guess this was just a casualty of war." He ran into the city and disappeared. Above the fallen Octarian, a few Inklings in helicopters surveyed the beach below. Red faded into the buildings. Just as he left, a forgotten foe rose out to the water. Erick.

"…Salvaging the last power of the Shadow Empire, I shall bring this cursed city to the ground." He growled to himself, shaking as he spoke. "Then, I annihilate the Inklings, X-Nauts, Crystal People and the Mushroom Kingdom and rule this shattered world supreme!" He gave a speech to himself, before glancing at the fallen figure. "Well, well. Octowser. I guessed you were too loyal to the Octarian cause. You will perish, along with them in the new world that will be built by Erick the supreme." He kicked some sand onto Octowser to bury him further, and ran into the city, on the same path Red had taken off on.

* * *

"It was Red!" Vivian ran into Inkopolis Plaza, tugging the suggested hero of the war behind her. "Red destroyed the portal! Red killed the entire Shadow Army! Red saved us all!"

"Red Yoshi!" Captain I smiled. "I remember this exceptional warrior! Brought the end to the vile general Zorn, leader of the New Octarian Alliance in the Third Great Turf War!"

"Good to see you, Captain." Red saluted. "Despite the circumstances. What's our status on repelling the Octarians?"

"They're fighting back." Paul skipped the welcoming and got straight to business. He gave the wink he gave everyone. "They've pushed Octofication levels up to maximum. They are trying to take the city by force with the last fighters left."

"Red!" Aimee screamed, running in, throwing her arms around him. "You're alive! Thank the Zapfish you're alive!"

"This time, for good." Red assured. "We need to subdue the Octarians as fast as possible. What is the status on their leaders?"

"The Crystal King and the X-Nauts have Dr. Phun on the verge of surrender on Inkopolis Beach." Dupaul ran in and reported. "Good to have you back, Red. Clubbill was getting worried."

"Where is good old Bill?" Red smiled.

"Where do you think?" Crysto entered. "Thrashing some stragglers that decided it'd be fun to attack Blackbelly Skatepark. Good to see you, Red."

"You look like you're embracing this war quite nicely, Crysto!" Red patted his shoulder.

"It wasn't without tragedy." He mourned. "They killed Crysycle. He was the first casualty of the invasion. I'm just happy to see they didn't get you, sir."

"I am, too." Red agreed. "Any more reports?"

"Red!" Gyanna called. "Will and his Octolings are no where to be found. It's been assumed the X-Nauts took them down."

"Erick is also no where to be seen." Emilyra reported. "Analysis shows that he perished in the destruction of the portal. All civilians have also been released from captivity."

"Captivity!" Red remembered. "Where are the Squid Sisters? Are they safe?"

Everyone realized what Red had asked, and no one spoke up. "They've been recaptured!" Robbie ran back into the plaza. "This shady guy… he had this look of terrible power, he seemed to be a pure shadow! He butchered the Inklings, I barely escaped-Red?"

"Robbie!" Red acknowledged. "I hear you held these invaders off pretty good!"

"You pulled a dirty move on me back there on the moon, Red." Robbie snarled. "But whatever, Ma'an! Good to see you, bro!"

"Everyone know the priorities?" Red asked. "Notify all the Mushroom Kingdom soldiers, too. Finish up the Octarians, and capture Dr. Phun. Understood?"

"Very understood, Red Yoshi!" A voice called from above. He turned to his team to see who uttered such a comment. Their eyes were fixated on the top of Inkopolis Tower.

"Red!" Aimee cried. "It's Erick! He's still alive, and he has the Squid Sisters!"

"Impossible!" Captain I informed. "You were killed when the portal was blown to bits!"

"Yeah, about that. Us Octarians are known to do the impossible." Erick laughed. "Isn't that right, Red?"

"We don't need to get into that now." Red calmed Erick down, unsuccessfully. "Aimee, remind me to tell that story after we slam nine lives up there's face into the concrete down here."

"Not so talkative today, Red?" Erick taunted from above. "I'd suggest you treat me nice, it'd be terrible if I dropped someone in my blind rage."

"He wouldn't dare!" Paul snarled.

"Red, if I you can stall for me, I can ambush that slime ball from one of the buildings." Emilyra whispered to Red.

"I've got this one." Red answered, stepping forward. "Erick, there's no reason to fight here. The Octarians have given up. You've been deserted."

"Look, let's get one thing straight, Red." Erick growled. "I was always deserted. Scoring big with the Octarians was just a bonus, but I was never one of them." He began. "I never cared for anyone, Red. You, your team, Aimee, they were all just on a long list of people I was gonna kill. I knew Grodus didn't have the guts to kill more than his enemies, and Dr. Phun only knew how fight against the Inklings, not the Mushroom Kingdom. I know both people's weaknesses, and that's why I will take my seat as ruler of the world when I'm done sinking this city!"

"So all of this," Gyanna thought. "It was all a plan to take over the world?"

"Make your pick, Red." Erick ordered. "Save the Squid Sisters, or you can save all of the world. What's it gonna be?"

"Got a plan, boss?" Robbie asked.

"Already started going." Red smiled. He raised his arm, ready to make a decision. "I choose now." He notified. "Neither will perish!" He lowered his hand, and two Boos snatched the Squid Sisters from Erick's grasp. A storm of Swoopers surrounded the top of the tower, as the bats bombarded Erick. The cloud cleared on Red's command. "Now!" Red ordered. At Red's command, a stampede of Glitzville-bred fighters activated something on each corner of Inkopolis Tower. The tower sank into the ground, bringing the battered Erick to ground level. "Inkopolis' finest monument is now safe. Now we can go all-out on this tyrant. Team, prepare to attack!"

"Very well played, Red." Erick admitted. "Bring me down to ground level so you and your peasants can kill my dream right here. Crafty."

"Give us the order, Red." Robbie communicated. "We're ready to pop him when you are!"

"Erick, this is your last chance." Red explained. "Give in, we can fix everything."

"Actually, this is your last chance, my foe." Erick retaliated. "This is your last chance to see the power of the Shadow Army. You think you destroyed them, when you actually made it easy to absorb it all. Now, let me welcome you the Empire of Erick!" He released a burst of black dust. "Now, feel the pain of the souls of the Shadow Army!" Erick released streams on energy into all of Red's team. Red watched the spirits enter them, and drain the life out of them.

"You monster!" Red yelled. "You killed them all!"

"Did I?" Erick asked. "Maybe they've been united with their shadow brethren. Unlike their souls, your friends can return because they're fresh. But once I dispose of you, they won't be so fresh anymore. Now, whose last chance is it now, Red?" Red stood facing Erick, petrified. He bolted away, and picked up a busted Blaster as he fled. "I figured this would happen. Fine. I'll just level the city and when we meet up again, we'll be the last things standing."

* * *

"What do I do?" Red cried, angrily. "How can I take him down? He has so much damn power, and I've got nothing!" Red ran into an alley to hide from the threat. "Think, Red! Think!" He told himself. He paused for a while. "Is this how the Red Yoshi finally goes down? Gets his soul drained out of him by the biggest traitor the world has ever seen?"

"No." A voice pulled Red, and threw him into a small area. It was surrounded on three sides by buildings. He glanced into the street, and saw a decapitated Crysycle lying there. "You don't die to Erick, Red." An ink-based weapon pointed into his back. It dragged around his side and into his chest. Will stepped into the light. "This is how you die."


	19. Chapter VIII: And Then There Were Three

"Another one?" Red jumped back, drawing his Blaster. "I don't have time for this. Will, out of my way. Erick is going to destroy the city."

"Oh?" Will asked. "Finally, that idiot is doing something right."

"You're on board with this?" Red stammered.

"I was never on board with my replacement." Will talked about Erick. "Dr. Phun picked that moron to replace, even though he knew I was dedicated to Octarian cause. Erick, it's always been about him, and it always will be. Dr. Pun may tell people different, but that old man's lost his mind."

"Will, some things don't change." Red notified. "Once Erick kills all the Inklings, the Octarians are next." Will was caught off guard, as he dropped his Octoshot on the ground, as if he had no grip on it at all. "He'll kill me, and then you're next. Then Dr. Phun, and finally the Octarians. The Inkyland continent will be his only."

"What are you saying, Red." Will drooped. "He's too powerful for anyone to take him down." A moment of silence fell. "Kill me. Now."

"What?"

"We're already gonna die, and I'd rather it be either me or you. Take one of us out of the equation! End me! For Emilyra!"

"I'm not killing you, Will!" Red refused. "Do it yourself."

"Fine!" Will snatched the Blaster, pressing it to his head.

"Tell you what," Red began, "I'll make you a deal. You help me kill Erick, and then you kill yourself. You'll get to see the Octarians live and you'll get the Inkling-Octarian war you've always dreamed for."

Will threw the Blaster away. "I'll do anything to kill that…thing and get my position back. This is the last time we fight together, Red."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Red smiled. "Let's take him down!"

* * *

"Tremble at my power!" Erick laughed, sucking the spirits out of Inkling and Octarian forces that challenged him. It was morning, but Erick had filled the sky with darkness. "You will all be eradicated!"

"Out of the way!" Will yelled, clearing a path for him and Red to attack.

"Inklings, keep fighting the menace!" Red ordered to the Inklings that took shelter behind a wall of cars. "Ready, Will?"

"I am." Will agreed, snatching up powerful Octarian shooters to fight with. "Get some weapons!"

"Got some!" Red responded, having done the same as Will, except with the Inklings. "Let's do this!"

"What do we have here?" Erick sneered. "Red's got a friend, eh? Another spirit for me to steal! I'll finish this before its starts!" He aimed a blast into the ground that moved closer to the challengers.

"Heads up!" Red jumped over Will, giving him a stool to jump off of. Will saw this, and leaped onto Red's back, who jumped to give him more height. "Get him!" Will soared up to Erick, and hit Erick hard with a rock-hard punch. Surprisingly, it was quite effective on the all-powerful fighter. Winded by the punch, Erick's shadowy spirit claws dissipated as he slammed into the ground. "Nice hit."

"Thanks." Will nodded, "Don't turn now, he's still kicking around." Erick climbed to his feet, with an angry look on his face. "For a guy whose got the power of over a million spirits, you'd think he'd get some head protection. I mean, at least a helmet!"

"Laugh now, Will." Erick scowled. "Just remember who is whose commanding officer here."

"I serve Dr. Phun only, and I help only my Octarian brothers." Will clarified. "I'm only working with Red because we both wanna see you dead!"

"That's true." Red agreed. "And we're going to do so. Let's keep this battle going." Red drew a Blaster picked up from the Inklings, and Will pulled out two Octoshots.

"Bringing toys to a man's battle?" Erick bragged. "Allow me to show you some real weapons!" Erick cloaked himself in shadows, before emerging. He was covered in shadow armour and carried a sword and shield. "Shall we?"

"What's the game plan?" Red asked, nervous.

"Follow my lead." Will ordered. "We have to weaken his armour. Then we can finish him off." Will dashed forward, firing a disorienting array of shots; Erick easily dealt with the blows using the shield. "Now!"

"Right!" Red got behind Erick and nailed his left arm with a blast. The spirit his left sleeve was made up of moaned as they were destroyed from existence.

"Nice work." Will agreed. "Keep it up." Will began to make his shots more fancy, as he began to shoot where Erick was moving. Erick continued to wield his shield expertly, reducing Will's projectiles to nothing. Red moved into position again, and blew Erick's leg protection and right arm guard.

"Look out!" Red called, as Erick tripped up Will with his sword. Red cringed as Will hit the ground.

"All too easy." Erick lined his sword up to behead Will, and raised his blade.

"Not happening!" Red fired a blast at Erick's hand, and the sword was flung away. Red made a dash to pick up the sword, and Erick realized his intentions. Erick threw his shield to slip up Red, and was able to run and pick up his sword.

"A good attempt." Will admitted. "But not enough."

"Whose side are you on?" Red laughed, as he pulled him up. "We need to finish him off. Any ideas?"

"Just keep doing what we're doing." Will ordered.

"That's a bit reckless." Red realized. "He almost got you once, and he might not miss again."

"Well, I'll make sure he missed for good this time." Will picked up his weapons, and ran in with guns blazing.

"This again?" Erick complained. He raised his shield, as if bored. "Give me a challenge!" Erick charged into Will with his shield, knocking him off balance.

"Cover!" Will called.

"Got it!" Red jumped over the dizzied Will and fired a shot straight between Erick's eyes. "Got him!" Red cheered. Erick collapsed to the ground, only to spin to his feet.

"Liked that helmet idea." Erick admitted. "You were so close, Red. So close. There's one thing you didn't count on, however." Red looked puzzled, bringing Will back into the game. "This!" Erick fired a shot similar to a Blaster at Red, sending him flying backwards, and hitting the hard ground with a forceful impact.

"Get up, teammate." Will ran over, checking Red over. He snarled after checking. "I was right. We are all gonna die." Will yelled angrily at Erick, and charged, firing a blitz off one more time to attack.

"Death. That's a good idea." Erick told himself as Will charged. He blocked the shots with his shield yet again. Will took one to many steps.

* * *

Erick thrust his sword forward, and it entered Will, stopping him cold. Erick tossed his shield away, moving into Will, pushing the sword through him. "You can thank your dead friend over there for giving me the idea. Now you get what you want: death. Just be happy, Will. You won't have to see any more people die. Just die knowing that they will all die."

Will's face turned tense, as he uttered words he thought would be his last. "He…isn't…DEAD!"

"WHAT?" Erick snarled, looking to where Red was, and seeing the ground and the ground only.

"Surprise!" Red whispered behind Erick, after stepping back. He aimed the Blaster and took a shot at Erick's left arm, cleanly removing it. He then launched five shots at the back of Erick's head, each snapping Erick's head forward as if it was a balloon. Erick choked a few breaths out, and then fell silent. "Aah," Red sighed, as the spirits of everyone Erick took in Inkopolis returned to their bodies. Red's friends rose to their feet, along with the Octarians.

"Will!" One pointed.

"We'd better get him out of here." The Octarians swarmed Erick, and carried him out of the plaza and into the fading darkness.

"Uggh…" Aimee shook her head. "What happened, Red?"

"Erick took your spirits, but you can see their back now." Red notified.

"So, is that it?" Robbie asked. "We've won?"

"I have reports that the Crystal King and his troops repelled the Octarians from the beach." Paul notified.

"How about that." Red realized. "We won. It's all done, finally."

* * *

Octowser still lied on the beach, as the darkness faded into the sunset. He moved his foot, and he awakened. He looked around, and then stared into the sky. "How about that. Red did it."

"Octowser!" A voice ordered. "By order of I.N.F.R.A.R.E.D.D, you are under arrest." Inklings had surrounded the Octarian.

Octowser smiled, relieved. "Finally."


	20. Finale

"The date is July 1st, two years after the Fourth Great Turf War was brought to an end on July 1st, 3017. As we look at the battle that could have brought an end to Inkyland, we pay our respects to all of the veterans who fought in the battle and gave their lives. The Inklings, led by Red Yoshi and his allies from the Mushroom Kingdom, were able to lay waste to the Octarians and their massive Shadow Army, repelling the Octarians back to Octoland."

"Since then, there has been much change in Inkyland. One of the most famous examples is the renaming of metropolis of Ink Port, recently reclaimed from the Octarians to Crystal City, a solemn reminder of the people who bravely joined the inklings to protect their land, repaying the favour done by Red Yoshi when he helped to reclaim the Crystal Kingdom from Octarian clutches. Also in review was the coronation of Inkyland's first monarch, her highness the Crystal Queen. After many longs years since 2945, we Inklings believed that the Royal Family of Inkyland was wiped out. We have been blessed with the return of a monarch and her spouse, General Robert Sinclair."

"However, the biggest news today is the trial of the Octarian leader, Octowser, occurring today at the Inkyland Supreme Court in the judicial capital of Inkopolis today. In attendance for the trial today are the Queen and General, joined by war hero Red Yoshi and his wife, Aimee. This trial is perceived to send a message to all Octarians who could and may pose a threat to our Land of Ink."

* * *

"Packed house today." Robbie whispered to Abbie, the Crystal Queen.

"As it should be." Abbie agreed. "Finally, we get to deal justice to the Octarian Empire. I just hope is gets started soon, we're having tea with the Mayor of Jelly City in an hour."

"Hey!" Robbie jumped up. "There's Red and Aimee now!" He waved them over.

"Well if it isn't the General himself!" Red joked. "I haven't seen you guys ever since we moved up to Crystal City. We haven't back to good old Inkopolis since our wedding."

"It surely feels great to know that Inkyland is safe." Aimee sighed.

"For now." Abbie warned. "We're monitoring the border with peeled eyes at all hours."

"You should really take a break, Abbie." Red joked. "Staring at some of those hideous Octarians all day, you might go blind!" The four of them laughed.

"Are Paul and Gyanna coming?" Robbie asked. "We can save some more seats if they're running late."

"They're overseas in the Mushroom Kingdom!" Aimee explained. "They've been living there for a month now."

"Amazing how you lose track of people." Abbie remarked. "Looks like they're making the case now."

"The accused has been proven guilty." The judge decreed. "They shall be sentenced to execution."

 _"_ _What?"_ Red realized. _"Octowser should be praised for his actions. He saved Inkyland, not me!"_ Red thought. _"I gotta say something!"_ Red wanted to stand up to speak _. "What should I say?"_ Red paused, before jumping up **. "I object!"**

The whole courtroom turned to face Red. "Red! What are you doing?" Abbie whispered.

"I'm sorry, but the truth's gotta come out." Red told. "Your honour, this man is not guilty, and should definitely be sentenced to death!"

"With all due respect, Red," The judge responded. "Your opinion does not have any relevance on the current matter."

"Octowser should be praised! He saved Inkopolis, not me!" Red moved to the front. "If the Shadow Army was not stopped, Inkopolis would surely have fallen. How did all the soldiers become dead?"

"You destroyed the portal, did you not?"

"That's where you're wrong." Red stopped. "Octowser destroyed the portal. I was only a distraction while he moved in to do it. This is the truth, your honour." The courtroom fell silent.

"I'm sorry, Red." The judge realized. "This does not change one thing."

Red hung his head.

"This changes everything." The judge slammed his gavel. "The accused is sentenced to life in prison. He shall be spared."

The courtroom was still silent. A droplet of water could have been heard hitting the floor. Silently, people filed out, as Red moved to the front.

"Why did you do that?" Octowser asked. "You owe me nothing."

"I owe you everything." Red explained. 'You saved Inkopolis. I would have died in the battle for sure. It'd the least I could do."

"Come on, let's get you into a cell." A guard grabbed Octowser's chains, pulling him out of the courtroom.

"Thank you, Red." Octowser left. "Thank you for everything."

* * *

"Ma'an, I'm gonna miss seeing you around the I.N.F.R.A.R.E.D.D base." Robbie sighed.

"Sorry, Rob. Life goes on, and so must I." Red turned on the light of the storage room. "Leave my weapons here. Give the young recruits something to aim for."

"I will." Robbie gave him a hearty handshake. "Take a look around, see if there's anything in here you forgot."

"What's this old thing?" Red pointed to a large screen with a fruit logo on the bottom, below the screen.

"That thing's been around since before the sea levels rose." Robbie explained. "Humans called it a computer. But you needn't bother with it. It doesn't turn on." He explained. "I'll meet you at the front."

"Thanks for everything, Robbie." Red thanked. "I'll meet you out front." Robbie nodded, and exited. Red checked the back of the computer, feeling the power cord, seeing that it wasn't plugged in. It made a cinematic sound, before the logo appeared in the centre of the white screen. "It works." Red realized. "I just found my next career." He scanned the room for a box, grabbing a basic cardboard box. He safely deposited the computer in the box.

"Welcome to the new world, computer."

* * *

 ** _THE END._**


End file.
